


Don't Even Know Why

by reirvival



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hate to Love, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reirvival/pseuds/reirvival
Summary: ❝Tell me how we're not alike but we work so well and we don't even know why.❞In which Veronica sees no option when only Jughead is in town for the holiday break.





	1. I wouldn't of it

The gang was meeting at Archie's place to eat pizza. It was finally time for the holidays and after all the dramas that year they they could really use a break.

Betty would finally go to the farm with her parents where her sister, Polly, was living.  
Polly was pregnant with Jason, a boy her parents didn't approve of but thanks to the twins who were about to be born, their parents were determined to make an effort. And Betty could really take time away from Riverdale, it was still awkward to see Jughead after the breakup.

Archie was going to visit his mother in Chicago, he hadn't seen her since her last visit to sign the divorce papers. He was excited to spend time with her and stay away from Riverdale, he needed to breathe new airs and organize his life and priorities. After all, he didn't know what he was doing with his life most of the time.

Jughead would stay by Riverdale, finally he would end his novel in which he was procrastinating the whole year. He would enjoy the fact that his best friend and his, now, ex girlfriend wouldn't be in town, so wouldn't have distractions.

Veronica had her itinerary ready for New York but her mother canceled plans. The Lodge family spent every holiday in New York with their relatives but this year her father had a business trip and wouldn't be coming home anytime soon.

Betty and Archie were taking care of the dishes excitedly, between laughter and songs. While Veronica and Jughead were in the garage in an awkward silence. 

Veronica was focused on her cell phone while Jughead watched every corner of that garage. It wasn't news that they didn't like each other, and any time they were alone seemed like an eternity. 

Jughead snorted, tired of that situation and then decided to start a conversation.

"So, apparently everyone is going somewhere else this Holiday, except you and me."

Veronica looked at him for a moment but turned her attention to the cell phone again. 

"Great, I'll be living out my nightmare: trapped in the city with only Jughead Jones The Thrid to talk to."

"Relax, I'm sure we won't cross paths. I'm gonna be very busy writing my novel and seeing Nénette at the Twilight Drive-In.",  he rolled his eyes.

Veronica put her phone down and stared at him shocked

"I'm seeing Nénette at the Drive-In."

Now Jughead has shocked

"You like french documentaries about orangutans?"

"First, Nénette is an inspiration. And second, if we happen to run into each other, please don't sit next to me.",  she raised her eyebrows.

They could hear Betty and Archie coming.

"Trust me, I wouldn't of it", Jughead whispers.


	2. Maybe I'll stop by

The classes returned and with them the extracurriculars. Veronica and Betty were part of the River Vixens, the brunette was the vice captain of the team that was led by Cheryl.

It was time for the pratice so Veronica and Betty went to the gym, the raven haired went to the corner where she always warmed up and Betty followed her.

"We had so much fun on that farm. After all that Polly and Jason's drama was nice have a good time with my family", the blonde sighed, "And you? What did you do over the break?"

"Nothing. Why? What did you hear?", Veronica asked.

"I didn't hear anything, why are you acting so weird?"

Veronica was about to respond when Cheryl approaches nervously.

"Sorry to interrupt but we're here to practice and not to small talk about how fun and nice the holiday was. So either you focus on what really matters or you can get the hell out.", she heads to the middle of the gym, "Okay girls, enough, let's get it started."

The girls went to their station and soon the music began to play.

•••

Jughead was finishing putting his books in the locker while his redheaded friend waited for him leaning against the locker next to his, they didn't talk all day and Archie wanted to know about his holidays.

"So Jug, how was your break? What did you do?"

"Why? What'd you hear?", Jughead asked worried

"Nothing, I'm just asking", he laughed.

"I didn't do anything. Just writing, the usual. You?", Jughead asked as he closed his locker.

"Chicago was nice. Spending a time with my mom, knowing the city. You going to Veronica's tonigh?"

"Why would I?" he crossed his arms.

"She's throwing a party, only for the most close."

"I don't think I fit into this category, but maybe I'll stop by."

The last bell rang indicating the end of class.


	3. Keeps your paws off my popcorn

Jughead wasn't the party type, but Archie invited him and deep down he wanted to see Veronica. When it started to dusk the boy closed his laptop, drank what was left of his coffee and went to the girl's house.

When he arrived at the building his arm hairs shivered. The place was cold, just like Veronica's personality, he thought.

Arriving in front of her door he ignored the doorbell and knocked on the door, he could tell Archie he tried to get in, but no one answered. 

He leaned his ear against the door and found there was no sign of a party there. He knocked again on the door and no answer, opened the door and entered.

Jughead had never entered the girl's house, his eyes wandering all around that large living room. It was exactly as he imagined, that house matched Veronica's personality.

"Hello?"

Veronica soon appeared at the end of the hallway, she seems confused.

"What are you doing here?", she asked defensively.

"Hello to you too", he says as he rolls his eyes.

"Why are you in my house? I told you that it was just one movie on one lonely holiday break."

"I'm not here for you, Archie invited me to the party".

"Oh... Anyway, the party changed places. It will be on Archie's now. If you really had been invited you would know.", she gives him a fake smile.

"Wow, it's always na amazing experience to talk to you."

Jughead was furious. He knew that Veronica didn't like him and he certainly wasn't the biggest fan of the girl, but after that night on Drive-In he really thought they could get along.

The boy decided to turn the rage into something productive and returned to Pop's to try to write the next chapter of his novel.

••• 

Veronica was returning to her room to start packing for her party when her mother called her from the dining room.

"Mija, who was this?", Hermione asks.

"A guy from school, he didn't know the part was changed."

"Good, now that your father is about to return I don't want a mess in this house. And please do not organize any more parties before you consult me."

"I know mom, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, have you thought about what we talked about? You need to be part of the Lodge company.", Hermione tucked a lock of hair behind Veronica's ear.

"You know mom", she sighs, "I want to help you and daddy but I don't see myself as a business person."

"Veronica, you have to. That's what we created you for. You're a Lodge, okay?"

"All right, can we finish talking about this later? I have to get ready for the party."

Her mother nodded and the girl went to her room. Veronica felt so pressed, it was not what she wanted for her life but she did not want to disappoint her parents either.

She shook her head trying to get rid of those thoughts and went to take her shower.

••• 

Jughead was in his second chocolate milkshake when he saw Betty coming in. As soon as she saw him, Betty walked up to him with a big smile on her face.

"Juggie! Let's go? I came to pick you up for the party.", said the blonde as she sat down.

"I'm not a party guy.", he said without taking his eyes from the screen of his computer.

"C'mon, please. If you don't go, I won't too.", she folded her arms.

"I don't think I'm well received, no one has warned about the change of location so I think it's best not to go."

"Veronica canceled at the last minute and Archie's cell phone ran out of battery power. As he had to receive the guests I came here to get you... Shall we, please?", she got up.

She arched her brows and bit her lower lip for an answer, Jughead rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Whatever."

••• 

Veronica straightened her hair for the last time and opened the door, as soon as she entered she could see Archie sitting in a chair in front of the door drinking something in a red cup and further down were Kevin and his boyfriend kissing on the kitchen door.

"What's up losers?"

"Veronica! You're looking great."

The redhead stood up and hugged the girl, Archie was visibly drunk.

Veronica went to get some drink when the bell rang and Betty came in with Jughead.

"Look who I found on Pop's.", said Betty shaking him

"JUGHEAD!", Archie runs to hug him.

"Oh boy, you're really drunk.", Jughead awkwardly hugs him back

"I could use some of that.", says Veronica looking for something alcoholic around the room.

The doorbell rings again and Archie rushes to answer, the door opens revealing Cheryl and behind her, part of the student body of Riverdale High.

"Let's get this party started.", she smiles wickedly

Everyone looked at Archie hoping he'd send them all away, but when he saw one of the boys of the football team with a barrel of beer he let them all in.

The music was too loud, people were very drunk. Veronica was not feeling well so she decided to go to the kitchen. Her thoughts could only focus on what her mother said, the pressure and fear of being a disappointment plus a few glasses of beer made her cry.

"What's wrong?", Jughead asked as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, are we friends?", she said wiping the tears away.

"Of course not.", Jughead leaned against the kitchen counter facing the girl.

"Okay, so, I had an argument with my mother. She and my dad want me to participate in the Lodge company's decisions but I don't know if I can."

"You don't know if you can?", he laughed, "Veronica, if there's anyone who can do that, it's you. When Betty and I were together she always told me how incredible you were, how you've helped your mother with financial control when your dad is out of town. You are the lead of all the dance committees, the vice captain of the Vixens. You know how to lead and you know what to do."

"It's not the same, take care of a prom and take care of a company."

"But I know, we all know you can do this."

"Because I'm a Lodge.", she rolled her eyes.

"No, because you're you.", he looked down

Veronica looks at him in surprise and smiles, which causes the boy to lower his head and look at the floor.

"Anyway, I'm not in the mood for party. I should go.", she said fixing a lock of hair.

"Heading home?"

"Actually, I was gonna catch "Mounsieur Hulot's Holiday" at the Bijou. Try to cheer myself up."

"Well, I do enjoy myself some Tati. Though I suppose if you're trying to improve your mood, my coming with you would defeat that purpose.", he bit his lip.

"It is pretty funny. Even you couldn't kill that much comedy... But I still require you to sit two seats away.", she laughed.

"Works for me. Keeps your paws off my popcorn.", he smiled.


	4. I'm going to class

Another week began at Riverdale High, much was said of the small gathering that turned into a huge party at Archie Andrews's house. But Cheryl Blossom was more interested in knowing what happened at the after party.

So when the redhead girl saw Veronica finishing her homework in the study room, she finally killed her curiosity.

"Veronica, just who I wanted to see. How was your weekend?", she sat down in front of Veronica.

"It was... below average."

"Are you calling 'screw my best friend's ex boyfriend' below average? Wow, I can't imagine what you do on daily basis.", Cheryl laughed ironic.

"What are you talking about?", Veronica was shocked.

"I saw you and Donnie Darko leaving the party together. Do you wanna explain yourself?"

Veronica stood up nervously.

"First, nothing happened and second, I don't have to explain anything to you."

"To me? Nah, but maybe for Betty...", she sighed.

"Okay, what you want?"

"Tonight, in my house. See ya."

Cheryl smiled and left. Veronica decided to go too, the brunette got up, going to her locker. Veronica looked for her material for the next class. As she organized her books, Jughead approached

"Hey!", he said as he leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Look, going to movies is a one or... four time thing, It's not like we're friends", she closed her locker and started walking.

"I never suggested we were, but I'm going to Bijou tonight. It's Classics Week and I thought you wanted to go.", he said following the girl

"I can't, I'm going to Cheryl's tonight."

"Well, if you change your mind I will be the guy with the biggest bucket of popcorn."

Jughead winked at Veronica, who laughed.

"Don't get your hopes up."

The boy stopped in front of his locker and watched the brunette leave.

At the end of the hall were Betty and Kevin, who watched the whole thing. When Veronica passed them, the blonde ran after her.

"V! Wait!", Betty said trying to reach her.

"Betty, hi", Veronica turned and smiled at the blonde.

"What were you talking to Juggie? It's about me?", she asked curiously.

"What? No, why?"

"Well, first I can't imagine you two having something in common to talk about and second, I was hoping that he misses me."

"So? Bughead is finally coming back?", Kevin finally reach the girls.

"Sorry for disappointing you but Jughead were just asking me about the History paper. And what is it about you wanting him back?"

"The classic 'I broke it off thinking you'd be crying and now I feel like shit looking at you flying.'" he laughed.

"Kevin, he's not flying. And V, I know you don't support this but–"

"This is not about support. It's about you breaking up with him, Jughead was really upset about it and now that he looks fine you want him back? He deserves better."

"Wow, I thought you hated Jughead.", Kevin was surprised by Veronica defending Jughead.

"I do, very much. You do you girl, I'm going to class."

Veronica left snorting. Betty and Kevin stared at each other without understanding the girl's anger. Deep down, she didn't even understand why she'd defended Jughead, was that the beginning of a friendship?


	5. It's just movies

And there was Jughead, sitting in his usual place, eating his usual popcorn but something was different, it felt like something was missing. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked to watch movies with Veronica.

The movie was still in the first few minutes but he couldn't take it anymore so he decided to leave, look for a distraction. He decided to go to his redheaded friend's house.

Fred was the one who answered the door, he said that Archie was in the room playing video games. Jughead thanked his friend's father and entered the house. Videogame wasn't his first idea of distraction but it could work.

"I thought you were going to Bijou.", Archie said surprised when he saw the friend entering his room.

"Are you kicking me out?", Jughead laughed.

"No, no! Is it just that you would never trade a movie to play vide games with me, so? What's going on?", he paused the game.

Jughead took a controller and sat next to his friend.

"It's nothing, I just didn't want to go alone.", Jughead press play.

All he wanted was a distraction, he didn't want to talk about leaving Bijou, much less the reason for it.

"You miss Betty, right?"

"It's just when you share the same tastes but have different opinions, it's cool. Discuss the views of the scenes, I push her and she push me back. It's different, it's interesting.", he smiled.

"Betty? This doesn't seem like something she would do."

As much as Jughead didn't like lying to Archie, he thought this time it was necessary. Say that Veronica was his movie partner would only arouse more questions, his friend would think that there was something between them and Jughead really didn't want to think about it.

"Yeah, she's really something", Jughead said in a sigh.

•••

In Thornhill, Veronica was dying. Cheryl convinced her to stay the night, so they both had dinner and then went to the redhead's room.

As much as Veronica liked Cheryl, it seemed like that whole situation was part of a threat. Cheryl was looking for some movie to watch when Veronica reached her limit.

"Okay Cheryl, I'm here. We ate, we put or PJs on and now what? C'mon hit me with your best shot."

The redhead stared at Veronica and smiled.

"Got it, you wanto to 'rip off the band-aid fast'. But I won't hurt you, that's what I wanted... A sleepover. I know I can be a bitch sometimes but we're friends, right?"

"Yes, we are", she smiled relieved.

"And you spend all your time with Betty and apparently with Jughead now."

"No, Jughead and I just went to the movies. Once on the holiday break... and then 3 times this weekend."

"Why?", Cheryl said with her typical disgusted face.

The truth was that even Veronica didn't know why. She never liked Jughead and that's that, she never tried to approach him and now she liked his company, he was a nice guy.

"I don't know, but it isn't that horrible. He's fine, I guess."

"Betty knows?", she asked

"She don't need to, I mean it's just movies."

Cheryl looked suspiciously at Veronica who just looked away from her friend.


	6. I will help you

One more school day was over, Veronica and Betty would go to the blonde's house so after class the raven haired girl went to the Blue and Gold to find her friend.

"Betty?", Veronica asked as she knocked on the wooden door.

"Hey V, we almost done here."

The raven haired girl entered the room and saw Betty picking up some papers and Jughead leaning against the table with his arms crossed and staring the girl he had just entered.

"Veronica.", he said.

"Jones.", she said without making eye contact, "So, what are you doing?"

"We're finishing the story that's going to air tomorrow, we are going to expose the football team. It seems they scored points for every girl they make out with. It is on a list.", Betty was excited.

"Wow, and you have the list?", Veronica asked trying to look at the papers in Betty's hand.

"Unfortunately no, but I know that once the story is published the principal Weatherbee will do something about it.", the blonde said.

"We should find the list.", she said excited

"We are not going to do anything, you are not part of the Blue and Gold.", Jughead rolled his eyes.

"And since when did that stop me? You should wait a few more days and post the story with real evidence, because if you don't have the list I doubt that something will happen to the football team."

"It's a good idea.", Betty smiled.

"No, it's not.", he said with his grumpy face.

"Okay and why isn't a good idea? Mrs. I Have To Play Hard And Not Agree With Anything.", now Veronica was the one crossing her arms.

"You are not part of the Blue and Gold."

"So make me!", she yelled.

"Okay guys, relax. Veronica, why don't you bring your ideas to the newspaper and if they are good we let you in. We will be impartial.", the blonde was trying to appease them.

"I already gave you, I want to find the list and give you a story that really can do something for the school."

"I think we're fine on our own. We do not need another person, especially you."

"All right, why don't we go home V? We'll talk about this later, shall we?"

Betty grabbed the girl's arm and tried to pull her but Veronica was static staring at Jughead with her deadly gaze.

"You can go ahead, I'll go in a second.", she said without taking my eyes off Jughead.

Betty was Veronica's best friend but she was trying to get back with Jughead so she made the smart choice and left the room.

"What do you mean by 'Especially you'?", Veronica asked.

"Veronica, I don't think is for you.", he tried to explain.

"Why not?", she approached nervously.

"You don't have the appeal.", he looked away from the girl.

"The appeal? I must have some undiagnosed brain injury because I stupidly thought that this fake friendship might be real."

All he wanted was stop her there, say that they were friends and explain why he didn't want her in the paper, but he didn't stop.

"But you know what? I'll always be the daddy's spoiled little girl for you. And you'll always be the weird guy that my best friend used to date. Nothing changed."

As soon as she finished talking, she stepped forward in determined furious steps. Jughead ran his hand across his forehead trying to figure out how to get out of that. He liked Veronica and didn't want her to hate him like before.

••• 

Veronica was in the hallway looking for Betty when Cheryl was walking down the stairs, she senses Veronica's nervousness and comes to talk to her.

"Hey girl, what's happened?"

"Jughead, he don't want me on the Blue and Gold."

"And why do you want to be in that ridiculous newspaper?", she laughs.

"They want to expose something that is happening here but have no proof, I want to get the evidence to then have a decent article. I just wanna help."

"Okay, so let's take the proof that you want it."

"Really?" Veronica said surprised, Cheryl was her friend but she wasn't the kind of person to help for free.

"Sure, I will help you."


	7. We created some special bond

Veronica opened the door to get into the car when her cell phone started ringing, she got in and put the cell phone on speaker mode before starting the car.

"V, I'm sorry for Juggie.", Betty sighed.

"It's fine.", she was focused on the road.

"If you want I can talk to Juggie and we meet ai Pop's."

Veronica knew how difficult this was for Betty, the blonde was in the middle of the crossfire between her best friend and her ex-boyfriend.

"Betty it's okay, and anyway I already have plans."

"What you gonna do?"

"I'm going to Cheryl's.", she said turning the wheel.

"Again? Since when you two are best friends?"

"I always liked Cheryl."

"Cheryl Blossom? She's such a bitch with us, why you like her?", Betty didn't liked Cheryl.

"Betty, she is my friend. Yeah, I know sometimes she can be kinda of bitch but she's a good person and a good friend."

"Okay, whatever.", she hung up.

She didn't blame Betty for not liking Cheryl 'cause she really could be a bitch when she wanted to, but Cheryl was a good friend to her.

When she arrived at school, Veronica parked her car in the nearest parking spot she could find. After seeing that the main door was locked, as expected, the girl turned around and entered the back door near the locker rooms. With her flashlight on, she walked through the halls looking for Cheryl.

"Cheryl? Cheryl?"

"What's your favorite scary movie?", someone whispered in her ear.

Veronica screamed and turned back seeing Cheryl, who was almost choking with laughter.

"What's wrong with you?", Veronica yelled nervously.

"I'm sorry, I had to. So, you know where to look?"

"Ethel told me that was on Chuck Clayton's locker. Here, come on."

The two girls headed down the hallways looking for the locker. When Cheryl found it, Veronica pulled her cell phone out of her bag for her latest conversation with Dilton. Earlier, Veronica had asked the boy to get the password from Chuck's locker. He, who was his chemistry partner, soon agreed to help the girl.

As soon as she found the message with the numbers, Veronica turned the padlock with the combination and opened that blue metal door.

He didn't even bother hiding, the list was in a book on the first shelf. The raven haired searched the page while Cheryl illuminated with her flashlight.

"13% of females responded to Moose? For that he knows math.", Cheryl said sarcastically.

Veronica glanced quickly down the list until her eyes stopped at a well-known name.

"Oh my God, Polly's name is here."

"What?", the redhead asked pointing the flashlight at every corner of the page.

"Yeah, next to Jason's.", Veronica pointed to the line.

"Veronica, we can't expose this. This can screw my brother.", Cheryl began to walk from one side to another.

"Cheryl, he doesn't even study here anymore.", she rolled my eyes

"But you will show this to Betty who, I'm sure, will show to her sister. I'm not a Polly's fan but I'm a Jason's fan and he loves her. If she finds this, will be the end of their relationship."

"Jason has changed, Polly will understand that. This silly list will not destroy their relationship. I mean, she's pregnant with his babies.", Veronica grabbed her shoulders to try to stop her.

"Wouldn't you be upset? The guy you love was using you to score points, points on a silly little list thar won't lead to anything. Just to see who can get the 'shy reserved girl' just like Polly or the 'big girl' like Ethel.", Cheryl said by reading the adjectives that were given in the list.

"Cheryl, you're disgusted with what they did. I understand this may be bad for Jason but c'mon. Don't you think the other girls have the right to know who these boys really are and what they think of us? We're doing this, is the right thing."

Veronica took out her cell phone, which was now in her pocket and took pictures from the list, sending them to Betty and Jughead. Then she put the list in the right place in Chuck's locker.

The way to the cars was quiet, Cheryl was thinking of thousands of plans and creating thousands of ideas to save Jason's skin, and Veronica knew that. But she also knew what was right to do.

They said good bye and Veronica went to the only place she would find who she was looking for.

••• 

Jughead was already in his third coffee, staring at that blank page on his computer. He looked at the screen for hours and got almost nothing, couldn't think of anything but Veronica. He was in an internal debate about how he wasn't thinking about Veronica, but Veronica in his fight with the raven haired girl.

The bell rang indicating someone was coming in. He looked towards the door and saw Veronica with her classic entry in slow mo, 'Did she walk in slow mo or was it just my imagination that did every time she entered into a place?', he thought.

Veronica took a quick look around the diner and when her eyes met Jughead's eyes she smiled and approached.

"Good, you're here."

She sat down in front of him and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Veronica, I –"

"Look, I hate being usderestimated, whenever anyone tells me I can't do something, I prove them wrong.", she said interrupting him, "I went to school and found the list. I already send a text with the photo for you and Betty. Do whatever you want."

She tried to stand up but Jughead stopped her holding her hand.

"Hey, wait. I'm sorry Veronica, I didn't underestimated you. I just... I didn't want you in the Blue and Gold, we're spending a lot of time together and... it's weird.", he said stammering and stumbling between words.

"Well, no problem because I don't want to spend any time with you."

She looked down and saw that he was still holding her hand, then she let go of his hand and stood up.

"That's not it, it's that I enjoyed the time we spent together. It's weird but it's good, I also thought we were becoming friends."

Veronica was already leaving when she heard his words then she stopped and turned to Jughead who swallowed dry. He noticed her gaze and knew that nothing good would come out of her mouth, she was hurt and angry with him.

"Well, we are not friends. Just because we went to go see a movie... or five together doesn't mean that we created some special bond."

He averted his gaze from the girl and stared at the ground, from afar he could hear his heels echoing out of Pop's. He remembered that he had put the cell phone in airplane mode. When he found it in the middle of his bag, he picked it up. Once he has disabled the mode he saw Veronica's message with the photo. So he ordered another coffee to Pop Tate and opened a new document on his computer, it would be a long night.


	8. Thank you

Veronica woke that morning with the sound if her typical alarm echoed through the room. She sat up in bed and picked up her cell phone to turn off the alarm and watch her notifications. One of her new messages was from Betty, she told her to check the Blue and Gold blog. 

She dropped the phone on the bed and went to her desk where the computer was, as soon as she opened it and the screen lit, Veronica entered her browser and typed the url of the blog. By clicking on the latest article she could see the photo she took last night stamping the header of the article about the football team.

There was a full article about the list, the jocks that were on it, the mean comments they made, and in the end was asked what the principal would do about it.

She smiled seeing the right corner at the end of the article "Article by Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge."

She ran back to bed, picking up her cell phone excited. After a few rings she smiled again at the sound of Betty's voice on the other side

"So, did you see? Liked?", the blonde girl asked excited.

"Betty Cooper you are amazing, the article was wonderful and in the end you questioning the authority, badass."

"Thank you V but it wasn't me who wrote it, I mean he even used parts of my old version but it was all the Juggie. See? I always said that you had no reason to hate him, he's awesome."

Veronica was surprised as soon as she answered someone knocked on her door. She turned around and could see her mother, she didn't look good.

"B, we'll talk later.", she hung up. "Mom? Are you okay?"

Hermione entered the room holding a box of tissues.

"Yes, I think I have the flu."

"Do you want me to stay home today? I can make you a soup if you want.", Hermione looked at her daughter doubtfully, "Okay, I can buy you a soup.", Veronica rolled her eyes.

She lay on the bed with her head on Veronica's lap, her mother was extremely sticky when she was sick. Veronica knew what that meant, no school for her today.

••• 

Jughead went at Archie's house before school, he hadn't done that in a long time but he was in a good mood. The two kept talking about the article on the way, Archie was excited about it, especially about Veronica being part of it, she was not the kind of girl who liked investigations and the fact that she did the most important part was something that made Archie happy and proud.

He knew that even though she'd been mean to him last night, that was just the anger talking. He knew Veronica, he knew the real Veronica.

At school it was all about what everyone was talking about, The principal was taking action on the situation. He searched Chuck's closet and found the book, then started interviewing everyone who was mentioned in that list.

Betty and Kevin were also talking about the list and joined Archie and Jughead when they arrived.

"Juggie! The article was amazing.", Betty hugged him.

Jughead took a quick look down the hallway and did not see Veronica then began to think about how long he had to wait to ask about Veronica subtly? And apparently Archie was thinking the same thing.

"Where's Veronica? I was impressed when I saw her name, I mean she's really smart but she never seemed like the kind of person who joins the school paper.", he asked.

"She called me, it looks like her mother caught the flu and she won't come today.", Betty explained.

Jughead said goodbye to his friends giving an excuse about returning a book in the school library. 

He was angry with Veronica, couldn't believe she invented a flu only not to come. He couldn't believe how arrogant she was, he had done everything right. He apologized, he stayed up all night just to make this article for her, he used her photo and gave the proper credits. He had done everything right and yet he thought it wasn't enough, maybe he and Veronica weren't meant to be.

••• 

Jughead couldn't take it that day any longer, he hadn't slept well last night so when the last sign of the day rang he just wanted to go home and sleep. Archie tried to convince him to go to Pop's with Betty and Kevin but he said he wasn't well, that he had a headache

Arriving home, his father was still at work so he put a hamburger to fry and went to take a quick shower until it wasn't ready.

After finalizing the prep of his hamburger, he sat down on the couch and decided that it was enough, he was calling Veronica. As he searched for the girl's number, he licked the ketchup from his fingers.

"Hello?", she answered after a few rings.

"Hi Veronica, it's Jughead ... Jones.", he squinted, feeling like an idiot.

She laughed.

"First I know it was you, because you know, I have your number saved and second you didn't need to told me your last name. You must be the only person in the world called Jughead."

"Actually, if you search on Facebook you will find some."

"Really? So, that's why you called me? To introduce me to the world of Jugheads?"

He laughed along with her, it was incredible that power Veronica had over him. Jughead spent all day hating Veronica but after less than a minute talking to her made him forget all the anger.

"Well, besides that, I wanted to know how your mother is. The flu, right?"

"Yeah, she gets super sticky when she's sick. I bought some soup for her. Really boring, what are you doing?", she asked him.

"Sitting on the couch, talking to you. You?"

"Just seeking refuge of this disease apartment, I'm watching Rosemary's Baby."

"What part are you at?", he got up and looked at the dvd in his shelf, "I'll watch with you. Forgive me if I've memorized some of Ruth Gordon's dialogue... Uh, okay, all of it."

As soon as he found the DVD, Jughead pulled it out and ran to his room where his computer was.

"It just started, I paused.", she laughed, "Jughead?"

"Yeah?", he stopped what he was doing

"Thank you."


	9. You're a nice person too Jones

It was weekend again but didn't meant that Veronica would be able to rest. Her mother traveled to meet her father and left the girl with budgets and accounting for her to solve. She even does well with some tasks but every time she looked at those piles and piles of papers a part of her died.

It was Saturday afternoon and she hadn't even made 10% of what she needed for Monday. Of course the Lodge companies had accountants and specialized people to do it but it was an assignment to know if Veronica would finally be able to participate in the company's decisions.

She threw herself on the faux fur rug and cried inside. Desperate times call for desperate measures, she thought. So she decided to call someone who could help me.

"Hey!", he answered.

"Is an emergency, please come soon.", she hung up.

She knew that if she stayed on the line there would be more questions and then he would probably say no.

About ten minutes later someone started banging on the door frantically. Veronica got up and ran to the door, where she saw Jughead panting holding a helmet in his hand.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?", he asked, holding the girl by the shoulders.

"Yeah, I meant I'm not okay, I have this problem... with accounting.", she bit her lip.

"Are you for real? Veronica, I got my motorcycle for this. I thought it was something serious.", he entered.

"Sorry Jughead, but I knew that if I told you what it was you wouldn't come, Betty didn't come. She made up some excuse and you were my best shot."

"Your best shot?"

Jughead sat on the couch staring the girl, who looked away. She felt guilty and ashamed. Maybe she should have said it differently way in the call, a way that didn't make it sound as if she had a murderer chasing her.

"Yeah, Betty made up some excuse. Kevin and Archie are not the smartest people when it comes to math and Cheryl is in a spa with her mom."

"So you considered everyone before me? Nice."

"No, I mean, yes but you're the one who always says we're always together and it's weird.", she crossed her arms.

"Are you seriously using my words against me? Okay I'll help you. If, only if, you admit you need me. Me, not someone to do your work, not you best friend's ex, me... your friend."

Veronica stared at him with her deadly gaze as the guy in front of her had a funny smile on his lips.

"Okay, Jughead I need your friendly help. Done."

"No, no, no, no, no. That's not what I asked.", he was having fun with the girl's struggle.

"Jughead, I need your help. Not you to do my work or as my best friend's ex, as my friend."

"Thank you Veronica, as your friend I'll help you."

••• 

It was already half past ten when they decided to stop. Veronica was lying on the couch as and Jughead arranged some papers sitting on the floor.

"You are hungry? No, silly question, you're always hungry. What you want to eat?"

Jughead laughed and turned to look the girl lying on the couch behind him.

"Let me see, what about some hamburgers and milkshakes?"

"No, we always eat that. How about Chinese?"

"Actually, this sounds good.", he said.

"All right, I'll call."

Veronica got up and went to look for the menu with the number. Soon she comes back with the phone in her ear and talking to the attendant. She smiles, thanks and turns off.

"Will be here in twenty minutes.", she sat by his side.

"Okay, I'll pay."

"What? Please, you helped me all day, I pay."

"I am a gentleman, I pay.", Jughead looked at her.

"A getleman? Well, save it for some real date 'cause I'm paying."

"This is not a real date?", he joked, "So, what i'm still doing here?"

She gaped at him, trying not to laugh.

"I knew you only came for the goods."

They laughed, it was weird to think that a few months ago the only reason they interact was because of their relashionship with Betty and Archie but now they really liked each other.

Jughead stared at the girl next to him who was focused on his cell phone, he found it funny how their relationship evolved, now he could see how Veronica was that amazing person that Betty and Archie was always talking about. He thought Veronica was wonderful, she was funny and smart and he really liked her.

Veronica felt a pair of eyes staring at her and she looked away, Jughead was always shy and whenever she made eye contact with him he looked away but not this time, she raised her eyebrows.

"What is on your mind? In my goods?"

"Kind of.", he smiled.

"Gross, please don't."

"Not your physical goods, it's just... you're a nice person."

She looked at him surprised and smiled.

"You're a nice person too Jones."


	10. Please

Jughead was lying on the bed looking for good music while Veronica finished packing. After Jughead helped her, Veronica decide to accept that she and Jughead were friends, but they still wanted to keep it a secret.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into the Wes Craven marathon after all.", she said as she put the last brush in her bag.

"They're classics, we have to.", he said.

"We should go over field trip procedures again.", As soon as she got up she saw him rolling his eyes, "So, I come first, I examine the location in case there's anyone I know and scout out an exit strategy. You arrive at least 15 minutes later. Plausibre deniability. We just ran into each other."

"You're really big on plausible deniability. Has anybody ever told you that?", he had his head resting between his hands.

"Do you wanna explain to someone why we went somewhere together?"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Veronica? Did you forget about the Vixens' meeting?", was Cheryl.

Veronica slapped her forehead, she had forgotten.

"Oh, go! In my bathroom.", she whispered.

She pulled him by the hand, and as soon as Jughead got up Veronica began to push him into the bathroom.

"Is this really necessary?", he whispered back.

When the girl finally managed to push him into the bathroom, she closed the door on the boy's face, who still waiting for an answer with his arched eyebrows and crossed arms. Just as the brunette closed the bathroom door, Cheryl entered the room. Veronica turned scared and stared at the redhead who had a funny smile on her lips.

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one!"

Veronica ran to her bed and grabbed her bag trying to avoid eye contact with the redhead who bit her lips amused by the brunette's strange behavior.

"Really? Are you sure that there's no one in this bathroom? Maybe a guy who loves wearing that tacky crown beanie?", she laughed.

"I have no idea what you talkin bout, shall we?"

"Sure", she said as she looked around the room, distrustful.

Veronica straightened her bag on her right shoulder and pulled Cheryl out of the room, claiming they were late. Outside the apartment, as the redhead searched for her car keys, Veronica saw the perfect opportunity to send Jughead a message.

Wait five minutes and walk away.  
DO NOT get caught ;)

"So, you and Donnie Darko are having affair?" Cheryl asked as Veronica was still getting into the car.

"Cheryl! We are not! I already told you, it's only movies in the holidays. It's no big deal!"

"You have to tell Betty."

"No! I'm not even friends with Jughead, okay? And to prove it, I will happily skip the marathon on Bijou and leave him hanging."

As they got into the car, Veronica turned on the radio, preventing Cheryl from mentioning anything else about her and Jughead.

•••

Jughead had planned to spend the morning with Veronica but after almost being caught by Cheryl he had to leave. It was still an hour before classes started so he decided to go home and have breakfast there. He found his father in the kitchen about to get the waffles out of the toaster.

"Hey Jug, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet a friend.", FP asked.

"I was going until her friend arrived and I had to hide.", Jughead answered as he picked up a plate and a mug.

FP looked at him confused and surprised, he had never heard his son speak of a friend, a girl friend.

"You ever hung out with someone but not been able to tell anyone?", he asked, sitting down next to his father.

FP finished the sip of his coffee and looked at the son who was picking up some waffles in the middle of the table.

"You mean, "hang out" just hang out or, you know, "hang out" hang out?"

"Oh, God, this was bad idea.", he said covering his face with his hands.

"What? That was vague. Look, when a ex and I started hanging out in high school neither of us wanted anyone to know. But friendship can be an excuse, a cover when there's something more you don't want to admit or you're too scared to explore."

Jughead stared his dad thinking when he had become so deep.

"No, no, no, there's I mean, there's no way. I mean, even the thought of that is... We're not even friends. I swear, we're not. You know what? Why don't we have dinner together?"

"Okay buddy, sure.", he was laughing.

•••

Veronica was determined to leave Jughead hanging so she invited Betty to go to Pop's. The two were chatting about their day in their usual booth, sipping their usual milkshakes, Veronica ordered chocolate and Betty ordered vanilla. The doorbell rang announcing that someone had come in, Betty looked at the door and smiled then Veronica, curious, turned around making Jughead's smile disappear as their eyes met.

He was with his father, who said he would set up a booth for them. Jughead nodded and went to the two girls.

"Hey girls", he said.

"Juggie!", Betty gives him her bet smile.

"Jones", Veronica take a sip of her milkshake.

"Do you want to join us? We just ordered some onions."

Jughead looked from Betty to Veronica, who was looking at him with her deadly eyes, she didn't have a friendly look on her face.

"Thank you Betty but I'm with my dad. Veronica? I have a problem with homework, can I talk to you outside?"

"Yes, sure. I have the feeling that it's the same problem that I'm having."

She got up and walked to the front of the diner with Jughead following her, as the door closed. Veronica crossed his arms and glared at him.

"You were going to blow me off?", she asked.

"Apparently you too. Great minds think alike. You were going to blow me off too, so stop with the pouty face.", he smiled, "Now if you don't mind I'm having dinner with my father."

"I don't care, and I was also in the middle of something with Betty, so..."

Veronica shook her head, pulling her hair out of her face and returned to Pop's, Jughead laughed at the girl's attitude and his eyes followed her until she sat down in front of Betty giving her a forced smile. He looked away as Betty looked in his direction, and saw his father staring at him. He took a deep breath and entered the restaurant, his father waiting for him with arched eyebrows and a fun smile on his lips.

"I was thinking and how crazy it would be if your secret relationship was with the Lodge girl.", he said as soon as Jughead sat down.

"No, that would be crazy, really crazy.", Jughead replied while stirring his milkshake with the straw.

"So there's nothing you want to tell me?"

"Nope."

••• 

"So, did you solve the problem?", Betty asked.

"Yes, it was no big deal.", the raven haired girl smiled.

"You know, Riverdale is a small town. People see things, people, people with other people. Exs with best friends, things like that.", Betty said as her fingers played with the straw.

Veronica's heart almost jumped from her chest but she pretended she didn't understand the hint.

"You work too hard at passive aggression, what you want to know?", Veronica asked.

Betty put down the straw and faced the brunette in front of her.

"Are you and Juggie... I don't know, together? As a couple?"

First Veronica frowned and looked at Betty, realizing that her friend was serious, the brunette started to laugh.

"Seriously Betty? No, we just watched a few movies, that's all. I swear. We didn't want to tell anyone because it's weird. Me and him friends, I didn't saw that coming."

"I just want you to know that if you want, if you both want ... I support this relationship, once you gave up investing in Archie for me and now it's my turn.", she smiled.

Veronica couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could anyone think she and Jughead were into each other? How Betty, Jughead's ex-girlfriend and Veronica's best friend could be giving her blessing to this relationship?

"Betty nothing happened and nothing's gonna happen, I mean, Jughead and me? Please."


	11. Oh Jones, for God's sake

_I hate hospitals_ , that was the first thing the boy thought of when he set foot in that place.  _Nothing good happened in hospitals._

He kept walking from one side to another, he was nervous. Even though he wasn't close to the girl, he knew that nothing good happened in hospitals.

Betty was sitting with her parents in the waiting room, she tried to be strong but it looked like it would combust at any moment. Archie came in with a tray of coffees, gave one to Jughead, and walked over to the Coopers delivering the other coffees to them.

After a few minutes Cheryl also arrives at the hospital, her face denounces that she had cried. As Jughead was the closest to the entrance she approached him.

"Any news?", she asked, hugging herself against the cold of that place.

"No, sorry.", Jughead answered, head down.

Cheryl rolled her eyes and knowing that he wouldn't be useful for more information she went to the Coopers.

Jughead never had a good feeling about hospitals, he felt like he couldn't breathe. The boy opened the hospital doors and walked out of the cold place, staring up at the sky, which was still dark. He sat down on one of the steps of the staircase and closed his eyes, feeling the cold wind against his face. Jughead took a deep breath as he heard her high heels approaching.

"Jughead? What's going on? I got Betty's message and came as fast as I could."

He opened his eyes and saw Veronica in front of him, the girl tightening the knot that tied her black coat. She looked tired and didn't had any makeup on, but for Jughead she had never looked so beautiful. He shook his head trying to push those thoughts away, after all, it was no time for that.

"It's Polly, was an accident."

"Oh, my...", she sat next to him, "Betty's gonna need us more than ever... Not "us" us, Veronica and Jughead, individual human beings.", she said confused.

"Sure, two proper nouns separated by a conjunction. Or a comma, if mentioned in a list.", Jughead stared at her eyes.

"Which doesn't happen since we have nothing in common, and are, in fact, opposites."

"The kind of opposites who do not attract.", he said.

"Most definitely not.", she raised her eyebrows.

The two exchanged glances for a moment, Veronica bit her lower lip and looked away as her cell phone rang. Jughead continued to examine every part of her face while she read the message.

"It's Cheryl, I should come in.", she got up and straightened her skirt.

The girl came in first, and Jughead counted out twenty seconds mentally before entering as well.

As soon as Jughead get in, he saw Veronica hugging Cheryl. The girl said something to her red haired friend and gave her a kiss on the cheek, going to see Betty next. She sat down next to the blonde and held her hand as Betty laid her head on Veronica's shoulder.

Jughead put his hands inside his jacket pocket and walked over to Archie, who was leaning against a bulletin board staring his phone.

"Hey, the doctor came by. They had to have an emergency delivery, the babies are fine but Polly is still in surgery.", Archie updated him.

Jughead sat next to his friend and snorted.

"I hate hospitals"

"Me too.", Archie agreed.

•••

Betty still had her head on Veronica's shoulders, who stroked her friend's hair. A nurse holding a clipboard approached the Cooper family for more news, she had a delicate smile on her lips that widened every time she drew closer. Betty got up in a leap when she saw the woman approaching.

"Polly is stable, the next few hours will be crucial to see if she has any sequel."

"Can we see the babies?", Betty asked.

"Not now, I'm sorry."

The nurse returned to the ward only allowed for doctors. Veronica got up and went to find Cheryl to give the news, she was at the hospital door on the phone. As soon as Veronica got closer she said goodbye and hung up.

"How's Jason?", Veronica asked.

"He just had some superficial cuts. He should be here.", she said in a sigh.

The two of them walked to the other side of the waiting room and sat down.

"It was nice of you to come here, instead of going to see your brother.", Veronica held her hand.

"My parents decided to send him to a more fancy hospital, Polly deserved to have gone too but they didn't take her. I knew he would be fine so I decided to come here."

"How can this happen? One hour you're fine and another a barn falls on top of you. This is ridiculous.", she stared at Cheryl.

"I know... Seriously, it's literally ridiculous, a barn fell on them."

They both laughed and Cheryl held her hand harder and smiled.

"Thank you Ronnie."

Veronica was a great shoulder to cry on. 

Hours later Cheryl had her head on the girl's shoulder and was almost asleep when that same nurse came back to give more news of Polly and the babies. Veronica patted her friend on the back and they both stood up.

The nurse, whose name was Clarice, said that both the babies and Polly were out of risk and now they just needed rest. Betty and her parents got permission to go see the babies. Veronica decided it was time to leave, Cheryl said she would stay longer to see if she could see her nephews too. Jughead would leave, too, so he decided to accompany the raven haired girl.

They tried to talk on the way over about Polly and everything that happened but Jughead's head was elsewhere, so the conversation always ended quickly until Veronica gave up trying to talk to him. She was surprised when he agreed to come in, she was only being polite and he had destroyed all the conversational attempts she tried. 

"I can make coffee if you want.", she said while taking off her coat.

"I know it's not the best time but... What if my father and Cheryl are right? What if there's another reason we're keeping us a secret?"

"What are you talking about? Another reason like what?", she laughed.

"I think that we kept us a secret cause we were afraid there was something more.", he got closer.

"Okay, let me stop you here. We are tired with too much in our minds. You should go home."

"Not until I know for sure there I'm wrong, that there is nothing between us.", he got closer.

His right hand rested on her shoulder and their eyes were fixed on each other.

"So, what did you have in mind?", she gulped.

"Just one kiss. Then we can know without a doubt.", he said.

Veronica sighed, feeling guilty. Guilty of having invited him to come in and, mostly, guilty for considering what he was suggesting.

"I suppose that would work. One kiss. That's that."

"One kiss. That's that."

The two stared at each other, static. The boy's eyes went from Veronica's eyes to her mouth, and to her eyes, to her mouth and back to her eyes.

"Oh Jones, for God's sake.", she rolled her eyes.

Veronica then pulled him by the jacket, Jughead's eyes widened in surprise but closed them when his lips finally touched.


	12. Would be Veronica Lodge

Jughead lay awake all night, rolling from side to side of his bed. Every time his eyes closed, there were flashes of that night.

Flashes of Veronica pulling him closer, from her lips meeting his lips. Flashes of how Jughead's eyes remained closed after the kiss and when he finally opened them, after processing what had just happened, his eyes met those of the raven haired girl. She was gaping, and when she realized she was still holding his jacket, she let go immediately.

He picked up his phone and saw that it was time to get up.

After a quick shower, Jughead started making breakfast. He never told anyone but he knew how to cook, maybe because his mother left or maybe because he loves food. After making his pancake mix, Jughead turned on the stove to warm the pan.

FP came into the kitchen yawning

"Wow, you're inspired today.", he said, rubbing his hands excitedly.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to make breakfast.", Jughead responds while turning on the coffee machine.

"And what has taken away your sleep? Or who?", his dad asked sitting at the table.

"You swear not to laugh? Or judge?", FP nodded, "I kissed Veronica Lodge."

"Wow, I didn't see that comin'.", he says sarcastically.

"Yeah neither did I. I mean it was just once, and it was weird. But weird... good? Like, 'Wow, it's weird this is such a good kiss'.", he flipped the pancakes.

"Do you like her?", he asked.

"No. No, no, no. I don't like her. No, of course not. Not at all. I'm just curious. And, you know, I mean, she does smell nice."

    •••    

  
"I can not believe you and the hobo kissed.", Cheryl laughed.

Veronica sighed, she was already expecting this reaction from her friend. She didn't want to tell Cheryl but after Betty, the redhead was her best friend and she needed to tell someone about the kiss.

"Wasn't a big deal, was a test.", Veronica rolled her eyes.

"For what? To find out how does your bestfriend's ex taste?"

"I hate myself.", Veronica said throwing herself on the bed.

"It was... good?"

Veronica didn't have time to really think about the kiss, she could only think of how bad friend she was for Betty.

"No! I meant ... He's Betty's ex, I couldn't. I did but couldn't."

"I've never been so excited to go to school.", Cheryl laughed.

    •••    

 

It was already lunch time and Veronica managed not to bump into Betty or Jughead all day. She just wanted to hide in the bathroom and spend the rest of the day unnoticed but Cheryl had another plan. She dragged the brunette into the students' room where all her friends, Betty and Jughead included, were.

  
When Jughead saw her, his heart almost jump out of his chest and Veronica's eyes widened as she saw him, she turned around to leave but Cheryl stopped her.

"V!", Betty smiled.

"Hey guys.", she gives a fake smile.

Cheryl sat down next to Kevin, leaving only one place beside Jughead. The redhead smiled and the raven haired girl rolled her eyes and sat down.

"How's Polly?", Veronica asked.

"She's better and I saw the twins, they're so cute."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room and it was clear to some people in the room.

"Jug? Can I talk to you outside?", Archie stood up.

Without the alternative of denying, Jughead stood up as well and followed him into the hall.

"What's going on between you and Ronnie?"

"Nothing, why?", Jughead put his hands inside the jacket pocket.

"I talked to Betty, the whole 'discuss the views of the scenes with her' thing, she told me that she never did this and then i found it out about your Bijou's sessions with Veronica. Was she the one you were talking about? She's the 'really something'?", now Archie was screaming in the middle of the hallway for anyone who wanted to hear.

"Arch, look. It was just movies, okay? Nothing more, nothing less."

Jughead said quietly, thinking that this would make his friend lower his voice.

"Oh really? Because the way you were in there doesn't seem like it was just that."

"It wasn't?"

They both looked at the door behind them and saw Betty staring at Veronica waiting for an answer, and beyond them was Cheryl and Kevin, who watched the situation closely.

"Betty please, I told you...", Veronica tried to explain

"YES! You told me, you told me that nothing was happening but it was. Right?"

"It was just a kiss", Jughead closed his eyes, immediately regretting to say that.

Everyone stared him, Archie and Kevin were gaping, Betty stared at Jughead with tears in her eyes, Cheryl was amused by the situation with a big smile on her face and Veronica stared at him thinking of the most painful ways to kill him.

"You two kissed?", Betty looked at Veronica

"It was nothing, I swear.", Veronica said.

"Wow, you swear? The way you swore you had nothing between you? Is this some sick competition for you? First Archie, now Jughead. I better not smile at that wall outlet or you'll fry your tongue off!", Betty yelled.

"Yeah man, way to hog all the girls. When there's two doughnuts, don't eat one and lick another.", Archie said.

"Anyone object to us being referred to as doughnuts? Okay then... Look, Betty, you have no right to be mad at me. From what I remember, you said it was okay if I wanted to date Jughead. Which i don't, by the way. Was one kiss, get over it."

"It's always just a kiss to you, isn't it?", the blonde looked at her with contempt.

Veronica looked again at Jughead angrily and left with Cheryl, Betty wiped away a tear and looked away as Jughead stared at her, Kevin took her hand and led her away from that.

Archie was disappointed with Veronica but especially with Jughead, his friend knew that he was into Veronica and had no right to do that.

"After you and Betty broke up, she showed up at my house saying things about us being together. I would never do that to you Jug, and I really thought you would do the same.", he left too.

If Jughead had felt bad before, now he had hit rock bottom. For him he had destroyed everything, his friendship with Archie, the classic B & V duo and maybe the slightest chance of any kind of relationship with Veronica. And for what? _For a kiss that meant nothing to her?_

He shook his head relieving himself of those thoughts and went to class, arriving in the lab he saw all his friends, each in a corner of the room. Veronica and Betty, who were always partners were now with Josie and Kevin, respectively. Archie still had no partner so he decided to sit next to him.

"Really?", he was mad.

"Arch, please..."

Archie agreed but didn't exchange a word with Jughead during class, and when the bell rang the redhead was the first to leave the room. The next class was History, which Jughead and Veronica had together, luckily for Veronica, Cheryl also had this class. Jughead and the brunette sat on opposite sides of the room and didn't look at each other at any moment.

After school, he got a message from her asking me to meet at Pop's. He agreed immediately and went to get ready. Jughead wasn't the kind of guy who gets ready for a casual meeting at Pop's but it was Veronica and he wanted to make it right. He even used a cologne, which he saw was completely unnecessary since Archie was there with her.

"Hey", Jughead said awkwardly.

Archie was sitting in front of Veronica, I he thought for a moment and sat down next to Veronica, after all he was using cologne for her.

No words were exchanged, Jughead was about to ask what was happening when Betty arrived. She rolled her eyes when she saw them, but she joined the rest of the core four.

"Now that we're all here, we can solve it.", Veronica said, "I'm sorry Betty, if you think I'm competing with you. I'm not."

"I'm sorry I said those things, you were right. I said it was okay, I had no right to freak out like that."

"I'm sorry for calling you a doughnut.", Archie said.

Jughead looked around and realized that maybe was the right time to apologize, he just didn't know why apologize for.

"I'm sorry... for everything."

"I don't understand. How did you end up in a kiss in the first place? I mean, you two ... I didn't saw that coming", Archie asked.

"We were both alone over the break.", Jughead started.

"And we ran into each other at the movies.", Veronica continued.

"And then it kept happening over the break, only we started making plans to meet."

"And even worse, enjoying it.", she said surprised.

"Why couldn't you just tell us that?", Betty asked.

"I was hoping it would go away.", Jughead looked at Veronica for a moment.

"I was humiliated.", Veronica sighed.

"... and then we kissed."

After the four exchanged a few glances.

"Biggest regret of my life.", Veronica said.

"I mean, that's, come on. That's a little bit of an overstatement.", Jughead whispered to her.

"I'm sorry B, I guess I was in denial. I didn't want to admit that I'd begun to understand the Jones appeal."

He looked surprised at Veronica, _I have an appeal?_

Betty accepted the apologies and soon left, it was not because she apologized friends who was okay with it. Archie was holding his arms avoiding eye contact, but as soon as Veronica smiled at him, he accepted their apologies.

Veronica finished her chocolate milkshake and left, things were still weird so Archie left too.

Jughead was calling the day off, as soon as he got home turned his phone off. FP was on the couch watching a movie and eating popcorn. Jughead sat next to him.

"You're okay?", he asked.

"I've been trying to convince myself that I can handle being friends with her but I realized tonight that I can't. I just never thought thar the person I want would be Veronica Lodge."


	13. The role of Regina George

Veronica woke up without the slightest desire to get out of bed. Today was the day that her dad would return to Riverdale after a few weeks on a business trip. Veronica missed him but she knew what his return would bring, the two would fight again about her whether or not to participate in the activities of the Lodge company. And the girl wasn't excited at all about that.

She got up even against her will and went to the bathroom to take a shower to try to wake her up. In addition to her daddy issues, all her friends were ignoring her. 

Kevin decided to take Betty's side in all this Jughead situation, even the blonde accepting the friend's excuses she was ignoring the brunette. The same with Archie, he was still hurt, Veronica didn't understand since they were never a couple.

Cheryl, who was the only person who could understand what she was going through, had her own problems. Her relatives were arriving from all over the country for a conference on the maple syrup company.

Jughead was also avoiding her, they hadn't talked since the last meeting at Pop's. And that was another reason she was not feeling well, even though she had nothing in common with the guy she liked to be friends with Jughead, she enjoyed watching movies with him and arguing about them.  

As soon as she got out of the shower, the girl was determined where she was going, dressed quickly, and left the house without makeup.

      •••      

  
Jughead took a sip of his coffee as he read the daily news in the paper, his father finished taking the waffles from the toaster when the bell rang.

"I go.", his father said. 

He wiped his hands with a cloth and left the kitchen toward the door, as soon as he opened it he saw Veronica Lodge with sunglasses looking around.

"Veronica? What a surprise.", FP said with his wide eyes.

"Hi Mr. Jones, is Jughead there?", she asked, taking off her sunglasses.

"Yes, come in.", he walked away from the door for Veronica to enter. "I was finishing making waffles, I hope you haven't had your breakfast yet."

Veronica thanked with a smile and entered the trailer, FP guided her to the kitchen. Jughead choked on the coffee when he saw her.

"Veronica? Hi, is everything okay?", he got up, worried.

"Besides the fact that you're ignoring me?", she asked with arched eyebrows.

Jughead looked at his father, who was looking at him suggestively. FP told the boy several times that he shouldn't ignore Veronica and just talk to her about his feelings. Jughead pulled Veronica by the hand and led her to his room, didn't want to have to do this with his father staring and judging him.

"I know your relationship with Betty was shaken after that kissing thing but I like you, I like being your friend and I didn't want it all to end because of a mistake.", she said holding Jughead's hand.

Jughead rolled her eyes, Veronica was very intelligent but clearly could be so dumb sometimes. He just wanted to say that he had no problem with Betty, after all they had nothing left and that the only problem was how he felt about the raven haired girl.

"I'm not ignoring you, I was just busy with my novel. Which I finished by the way.", Jughead let go of her hand and sat on the bed, "You want to talk? What happened?"

"My dad is coming back today to Riverdale, which means I'm going to have to start participating in the Lodge companies and I'm not ready.", she sighed as she sat down next to Jughead.

"Veronica, you went through so many tests this past month. You're ready, I know. And if you need anything, I've already shown that I'm a good helper. I'll be there with you, for whatever you need."

"Thank you", the girl, who was staring at the floor, raised her head to look at him and smiled, "Do you want to talk about the novel? I'm really excited to read it."

"Not yet, I'm not sure it's good.", he said, looking away and scratching his neck.

"I'm sure it's great, you're an amazing writer."

Veronica's cell phone rang and the girl quickly opened the message, it was from her mother.

"My dad is coming, I have to go."

Veronica stood up, smoothing her skirt. Jughead got up too, putting his hands in his pocket as he watched the girl next to him.

"Good luck there.", Jughead smiled shyly.

"Thank you Jug... for everything."

Veronica hugged Jughead, who was static at first but hugged the brunette back, burying his nose in the girl's dark hair.

Another beep.

Veronica and Jughead separated the hug and she left quickly, the message from her mother said that soon her father would be home and she had to be there before that. Veronica drove home as fast as she could and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the empty sidewalk. After a few minutes her father arrived, Hiram smiled as soon as he saw her and pulled her into a hug.

"Mija! I missed you so much.", he said hugging her harder.

"Me too daddy.", she closed her eyes and breathed in relief, maybe it wasn't that bad.

"Now that I am here we can finally talk about you being part of the Lodge company.", Hiram said with a large grin on his face, holding Veronica by the shoulders.

Veronica could hear the sound of the pac-man dying but she smiled back, trying to hide her frustration.

  •••  

 

Pop's bell rang announcing the arrival of a certain redhead in the restaurant, after one day having to smile and answer the same questions to her relatives she just wanted to drink a cherry milkshake, which the girl had been deprived of, thanks to a diet her mother had insisted the redheaded girl needed. Cheryl was looking for something interesting, something that could save the awful day she was having.

 

As soon as Cheryl came in she saw that Jughead was there, typing and reading on his laptop, as usual. She rolled her eyes and went to Pop to order her drink.

  
She was already in her second milkshake when Jughead went to the bathroom and there Cheryl saw a perfect opportunity. She ran to his booth and opened the laptop, he didn't even try to hide it, the girl was looking at the draft of the boy's masterpiece, there was Jughead's book. Cheryl quickly opened her email and sent that document to herself. After being sent, the girl erased any trace that led to her. _The perfect crime_ , she smiled.

She paid her milkshakes and left, there was something good in that book and she knew, Cheryl had radar for chaos.

And as she began to read the first few pages, the redhead laughed. Jona, Monica and Jackie were the names of the main characters. Names with the sound very similar to Jones, Veronica and Betty, she then wondered if she should take to the personal side the scenes of Carol, Monica's really mean friend.

And then her job as a chaos agent began, for her the beginning was pretty boring and could be discarded but as soon as the interactions of Jona and Monica started it all went much more fun. She saved the best parts and took several copies.

As soon as the last copy was printed, Cheryl stared proudly.

"Maybe it was time for someone to take on the role of Regina George and provide chaos at Riverdale High."


	14. Do you believe me now?

As soon as the brunette entered school she saw the euphoria that was flowing among the students, they all had papers in their hands and on the floor. Everyone pointed and commented on these pages. Cheryl approached Veronica with a sly grin on her face and handed her a piece of paper.

"Have you read it? It's Jughead's novel and it's about us, all of us.", she said smiling.

"Hey V, waht's going on?", Betty asked as she entered, behind the haired girl raven.

"Hey Jackie, Jughead's novel. Here.", Cheryl handed her a page and left.

Everyone started to stare at the door and the two girls turned around, they were Archie and Jughead. Jughead told the girls that he had been hacked or something like that, he had no idea how anyone had access to it.

"Well, I'm really excited to read.", Betty kissed his cheek and went to class with Archie.

"I think I'd like to stay in the dark about just how nastily you've portrayed me.", Veronica said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I mean we're just recently friends again. Why ruin a good thing?", Jughead said as he stared at a laughing group as they passed him.

"Wow, so it's bad?", the brunette gave a humorless laugh.

"I may have based the creation of my characters on you guys and some people can't separate reality from fiction."

"Okay then."

•••   

  
During class all the people were talking about was Jughead's book, as much as Veronica was curious about the looks and giggles she received, the brunette managed to survive the first half of the day. Then when lunchtime arrived, all Veronica wanted was to find her friends and talk about anything but that book. As soon as she found Betty and the boys she approached, Archie was nervous, the redhead was screaming and gesturing for everyone to watch.

"Hey guys, what's going on?", Veronica asked looking at the audience that had formed in the cafeteria.

"I'll ask one more time, I'm Charlie?", Archie asked ignoring the girl.

"Men, c'mon it's just fiction.", Jughead rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong?", Veronica asked again, holding Archie's arm.

"Jughead made me gay in the novel.", the redhead turned to her.

"So? There's nothing wrong being gay."

"The problem is not that he made me gay, the problem is that he didn't make a character just for me, he did a mashup of me and Kevin. I'm his best friend and the best he can do is make me split a character. Not to mention the fact that the whole story is between the four main characters, me being gay, means that you two are just for him.", Archie crossed his arms, angry with his friend who was focused on eating his fries.

"Wait, if Archie is Charlie, who am I?", Betty asked.

"Enough. Clearly we can't separate reality from fiction so from now on we won't talk about the novel and neither will we read, okay?", Veronica yelled.

"You haven't read yet?", Archie asked.

"No and I won't, someone has violated Jughead's privacy and spread chapters throughout the school. It wasn't his choice, so as friends we have to support him and not attack him. Okay?"

"Whatever.", Archie rolled his eyes.

"Okay but first tell me, who am I?", Betty stared Jughead.

"C'mon Betty, just look at the names. You did not think you were Monica, did you?", Archie laughed.

"I'm Jackie? Oh my God, Cheryl call me Jackie this morning. I'm Jackie. That means that Veronica it's... Monica?", Betty looked away, gaping.

"You really should read, I think you'll find some interesting things", Archie said.

The redhead walked away, visibly irritated and Veronica watched him, not understanding what was happening. The brunette turned to face her blonde friend, Betty stared at Jughead with a pout.

"Wow, what happened with Monica? Is bad?"

Betty gave a sarcastic laugh and left too.

"Okay, now I'm worried. What did you do to me? Do I die or something?", she asks sitting in front of him.

"No, it's nothing. Just don't read, I mean you don't need to read."

Jughead avoided looking at her and Veronica realized that, something was wrong. Now she needed to know what was going on. She picked up her phone and searched for Cheryl's contact.

**Ronnie**  
What do you know about Monica?

  
**Bombshell**  
I thought you didn't want to read

**Ronnie**  
That was before everybody acted weird with me  
Do you have anything on me?

  
**Bombshell**  
I have a great chapter, I can leave it in your locker

**Ronnie**  
I'll stop by before I leave  
Thanks Cheryl

  
**Bombshell**  
My pleasure

  •••  

 

When the last class was finally over Veronica ran to her locker and picked up the chapter. There were still lots of people in the hallways and she couldn't hold her curiosity until she got home so she went to the students' lounge to read. The brunette sat on the couch and unfolded the pages, beginning to read.

  
_The lonely boy took a breath, holding his heart with one hand and knocking on the door of the raven haired girl with the other. Again, no one answered. Jona took a deep breath again, feeling the icy air from the air conditioner running through his lungs. He stared at the golden knob once more, and finally put his hands on it._

_As he entered he could feel the hairs on his arms twitch, the girl's apartment was even colder than the hallway but he liked it, it was cold just like the brunette's personality. Jona laughed with his thoughts, soon he was no longer nervous._

_Jona looked at every detail of the living room, the boy was always surprised by the beauty of that house. He smiled when he heard Monica's high heels echoing down the hall, Jona turned and saw the brunette walking toward him with a disgusted face._

_They were face to face with a distance of a few inches between them, Jona could feel the breath of fresh mint that the girl had. It made him think that the girl had brushed her teeth for him, maybe she was preparing the field for what was about to happen, as if she knew what the boy was going to do._

_"What took you so long?"_

_Monica was the kind of girl who liked to be in control of everything, so when she discovered that Jona had told Charlie and Jackie about their friendship, the girl almost exploded with anger._

_"I got your text, and I came right over. What's wrong?"_

_Jona had a fun smile on his lips, he loved to see the girl lose her cool so easily, he couldn't help but find it attractive. Every time the girl rolled her eyes in anger or when she snorted, he just wanted to grab the girl and calm her down in a not very calm way._

_"I can't believe you told everyone. It was supposed to be our secret."_

_He couldn't help but notice Monica's eyes staring at his lips. Monica also noticed what she did, and turned away from the boy._

_"You're the one who wanted it kept secret, not me.",_ _Jona said putting his hand on Monica's shoulder._

_Monica took a deep breath, trying to regain her sanity and turned back to face the boy in front of her. She straightened her posture, Monica had control of everything that happened in her life and that would be another one of them._

_"I have I have a reputation and you can't just screw this up."_

_The girl's eyes flickered again and they met the boy's mouth, Jona smiled and took a step forward. This time, he was in control._

_"I'm sorry Monica, I didn't mean to."_

_She knew he meant it, Jona was the shy boy most girls ignored but he was way more than that. When she pushed him, he pushed her back and she liked it, they both liked it._

_"You have to understand. There is nothing between us."_

_And there was Monica again, trying to regain control but it was too late. If there was nothing between them, Monica wouldn't have asked for advice from Carol the way Jona had asked his father for advice about their friendship. Her eyes met Jona's lips again, game over Monica._

_"Not then, not now. Nothing.", she seemed to want to convince herself._

_Those words seemed to try to convince herself than the boy in front of her._

_"I don't believe you.", Jona said,_ _taking another step forward._

_Monica's hands rested on the collar of his jacket, in a surprising movement their lips touched. And as quickly as they approached, they parted. Monica let go his jacket with a victorious smile on her lips._

_"Do you believe me now?", she asked._

_Jona laughed, the two were opposites but they were so alike. They were both stubborn and wouldn't let the eachother hurt their ego._

_This time it was Jona who took the first step, the boy put his cold hand on the girl's face and kissed her mouth. The brunette didn't try to be reluctant, as planned. Monica grabbed the boy's neck and smiled relieved as she kissed him. It was a warm, desperate kiss, something they had been waiting for so long._

_Jona's hands  traced the girl's back and they stopped on her butt, he gave the impulse and Monica jumped on him, with her legs around  him. The brunette helped him take off his jacket as they went to Monica's room._

_Even with eyes closed and with much in his mind, Jona knew that place by heart. After so many mornings planning movie marathons and helping the brunette with her homework, it was easy to identify the girl's room._

_As soon as they reached the bedroom, Jona threw her on the bed, closing the door behind them as Monica took off her blouse._

Veronica threw the pages on the couch and stares at nowhere gaping, Jughead had written a sex scene about them.  
  



	15. Not in the way you want

Jughead was closing the Blue and Gold room when he saw Veronica walking down the hall, stunned.

"Hey! Veronica!", he said.

She stopped and stared at the boy who had a shy smile on his lips. Veronica shook her head, trying to push her thoughts away and started to walk fast.

"Veronica! Wait!", he said running after the girl, "What's going on?", 

Jughead held her by the arm and Veronica turned away, trying not to look at him.

"I can't look at you right now.", she said trying to avoid eye contact.

"You read it? Oh, no."

"Yes, I know I said that I wouldn't but everyone was so weird, and oh my God, you wrote that we had sex."

"I'm sorry Veronica, I can explain.", Jughead said breathlessly.

Veronica stared at him waiting for a answer, as she crossed her arms.

"It's fiction, it's nothing. You and I ... I didn't mean anything."

"Why did you do that? Why not Jackie?", she asked.

Jughead bowed his head, the truth was that he did not know. He didn't want to look creppy but he had imagined these things with Veronica and decided to write about it.

"I'm really sorry Veronica, I was totally out of line. If I knew this would happen I would never have written. I never wanted this to be between us."

"When are you gonna get it through your head? There's no 'us'. There never was! There's nothing here but friendship and even that's gone now."

She released her arm from Jughead's hands and left without knowing where to go, her house wasn't the most friendly place at the moment and her best friend, Betty, probably didn't want to see the girl.

The brunette opened the doors finally leaving the school and bumped into someone, the muscular redhead held her and smiled.

"Sorry Ronnie, are you okay?", he asked.

Veronica nodded and took a deep breath trying to murder those thoughts that hit her, she could use a distraction now, but Archie? Maybe he wasn't the best person to do that.

"Yes, I just don't know what to do, my house isn't a very habitable place at the moment and I don't know if Betty wants to talk to me.", she said scratching her head.

"If you want we can go to my house, my dad's going to be at work all day. I mean, if it's not weird to you."

God was proof that the brunette was willing to forget those thoughts but Archie was not making it easy, Veronica gave her best flirtatious smile.

"Why would it be?", Veronica asked as she stroked his arm.

"Because of what Betty said, that you had nothing to do with me because of her."

"Well, Betty is not here, is she?"

Archie nodded and Veronica took his hand, pulling the redhead toward the parking lot.

  •••  

The redhead's hands moved from the girl's back to her thighs, Veronica kissing his neck as she settled herself in his lap.

"Can you feel the pressure between your hips?", he whispered in her ear.

She stopped kissing Archie and stared at him as she laughed.

"Are you really quoting The Weeknd for me?", she asked, covering her mouth trying to stop laughing.

"I thought it would be hot, you always say his songs are sexy."

Archie looked away, embarrassed. Veronica stopped laughing and went back to kissing his neck trying to recover the horny mood of minutes ago.

"And they are, to listen while I'm riding on you.", Veronica said in her sexiest voice as she bit the redhead's ear, "Not to quote in the middle of a makeout session."

She got out of his lap, sitting in the driver's seat. The redhead watched her as Veronica wiped the blur of lipstick from the corners of her mouth.

"Are you really going to leave me like this?", Archie asked pointing at his pants.

"Maybe we can do something about that in your house. After all, your father will be at work all day.", she smiled naughtily.

Archie approached the brunette, beginning a kiss, which was broken thanks to a phone ring. Veronica picked up her phone quickly and after reading the message she looked at the redhead with a pout.

"I'm sorry, Archiekins, but we're going to have to leave this for later, Betty wants to talk."

"C'mon Ronnie.", Archie ran his hand over the brunette's thigh.

"Sorry Loverboy, but you have to go."

"What? I have a huge boner right now and you're not even going to give me a ride?"

Veronica stared up at him with arched eyebrows and the boy sighed. Archie grabbed his backpack in the back seat and left after after kissing the girl's cheek.

  •••  

Veronica smiled at the bell ringing as she entered, when she saw Betty in her usual booth the brunette took a deep breath and walked over to her. 

When Betty saw her, she opened a big smile, which made the brunette's heart break. She greeted the blonde briefly and sat down.

"Hey V."

"Hi B, are you okay?", Veronica sat in front of her.

"Fine, you?", she answered without taking the smile from her face.

"Yes, fine. So, what do you want to talk about?", Veronica asked directly.

"Jughead.", she sighed, "I've been so unfair to you, the truth is that I was jealous."

"Trust me... there's nothing to be jealous about.", the brunette rolled her eyes.

"You're the star of his novel."

"Betty, please. It's pure fiction."

Betty knew it was not just fiction, and that as much as how Veronica tried to fight her  feelings for Jughead, he wasn't fighting anymore. He was signed, sealed and delivered for her.

  •••  

Betty wanted to forget all this history and move on, so as soon as Veronica left the blonde sent a message to Jughead asking to meet him.

She was already finishing her second milkshake when her ex boyfriend arrived, without saying anything he sat in front of the blonde and smiled uncomfortably. When they had gone from a couple in love to being just acquaintances who gave each other uncomfortable smiles?

"I finished reading the available parts of your book, it's very good. But it hurt me, it hurt my feelings.", Betty bit her lip, trying not to cry.

"Betty it's just fiction. It's inspired by a lot of things. It isn't speaking to some deeper truth."

"Are you sure? Because I know this may sound crazy or or selfish or like I'm living in the past or something but I expected more, more for Jackie, more for us."

"What do you mean?"

Jughead played with the straw dispenser, trying not to look at her.

"You were the love of my life, Juggie. And I don't know, I guess I just thought I was yours too."

Her vision was blurred by the tears she wouldn't drop, Betty didn't want Jughead's pity, she knew she deserved more. The boy stared at her and held her hand.

"We are so young, we don't know what love is. When we were together I thought you were the love of my life and I couldn't live without you. But you broke up with me and... and I'm here, I survived. I'll always love you but not in the way you want."

And then the first tear fell, Betty couldn't help noticing the same word choices that Archie used with her when the girl opened her heart for him. No matter how hard she tried, she was never the one.

Jughead felt bad for making the blonde cry over him. He sat down next to Betty, pulling her into a hug. The girl lays her head on his chest and finally lets go of all her sadness.


	16. I just want her to be happy

After a week of accompanying her father at conferences in New York, Veronica was back in Riverdale. As much as the girl missed her friends, the food, and even the tedious classes at Riverdale High, all she could think of now was how tired she was and needed her bed so she decided to getting ready to sleep.

The brunette had taken her bath and put on her pajamas and was ready to throw herself on the bed when she received a message from Cheryl.

 **Bombshell**  
Party at my house to celebrate your return!!!

 **Ronnie**  
I'm so tired Cheryl, please don't

 **Bombshell  
** Everyone is already here, please Veronica  
Now!

Veronica rolled her eyes but nodded. The girl returned to her closet and looked for something to wear. After choosing a black crop top and a black skater skirt, the girl completed the look with black over-the-knee boots and her faux fur coat, and finalized it all with a simple makeup focusing only on her red lips .

She grabbed her bag and looked at her bed once more before leaving. Sighing, Veronica turned off the light and followed her way without looking back.

  •••  

As soon as she arrived at the party, Veronica realized that this wasn't a party for her, but an excuse for teenagers to drink on a Saturday night. The brunette felt silly, thinking that she could be sleeping now but was at this party with drunk people and loud music that already gave her a headache.

Veronica walked around the house to see if she found any of her friends and saw a big movement in the living room, it was a group of people playing with truth or consequence. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Betty in the middle of those people, she held a red glass and laughed her heart out.

"Ronnie, you came!"

The brunette turned and immediately was hugged by Archie. The redhead also had a red glass in his hands and was already tipsy, behind him was Jughead with his face of few friends and hands in the pockets of his denim jacket.

"Of couse I came, after all, the party is for me. At least that's what Cheryl told me.", she bit her lip as she looked around.

"You wanna drink something? I'll get it for you.", he left before the girl even replied.

"Jughead Jones the Third in a party, have you decided to join us, mere mortals?", she asked.

Jughead laughed and approached the girl, taking his hands from his pockets.

"A lot happened this week that you were out, it seems that I am part of social experiments now.", he laughed.

"Wow, and what happened?", Veronica asked, surprised.

"My novel is going to become a school play. The drama teacher liked what he read and wanted to transform into a play. He will help me write the screenplay."

"Is that incredible, and are going to have auditions?"

"Why? Do you want to try?", he had a wry smile on his lips.

"Me? Please. I just want you to choose a good person to play me. Maybe Hollywood material."

"Of course, only Hollywood material for my high school play."

They both laughed and looked at the redhead who had come running in their direction.

"Guys? Dark Betty is back.", he said out of breath.

The two followed Archie into the living room where Betty was on the table dancing. A The Weeknd' song began to play and involuntarily Veronica and Archie exchanged glances.

Betty started to take off her blouse and Veronica ran up to the girl but Reggie grabbed her arm before she could reach the blonde.

"It was a dare, if you get her out of there, you'll have to dance."

The brunette swung her arm away from the him and went to Betty who was now unbuttoning her pants. Veronica took her blouse from a random boy's hand and pulled the blonde girl from the table. As Betty slipped her blouse back, Reggie tugged at the brunette.

"Now it's your turn, I told you.", Reggie laughed.

"You're disgusting, all of you. You're such a losers t that the only chance to see a girl dancing like that is challenging her when she's drunk. I hope you have enough material because the show is over."

Veronica took the blonde's hand and pulled her out of the house, Archie and Jughead accompanied the girls. As they passed the large house gate, Betty ran to the sidewalk and vomited.

"Are you okay?", Archie asked.

"Great.", she said before bending down again to vomit more.

"We should go to Pop's, coffee is good for this.", Jughead grimaced as Betty vomited.

"Great idea, so, any of you have a car? I love Betty but no way am I going to put her in my car.", Veronica asked, letting go of the blonde's hair, who stood up.

"No need to, I'm fine. See? No more puke, just fine... So fine.", she said wiping her mouth with the back of the hand, "I think I'm going back there, I still owe a dance for them."

"No, no, no. I just gave a great speech and I will not let you go back there. You're drunk and you're not thinking straight. I'm going to take you home and you're going to sleep, okay?"

"Please V, I'm a good dancer, I got moves. I'm a Vixen, pleaseeeee?", Betty said like a annoying kid, making Veronica roll her eyes.

Veronica stared at the two boys looking for backup but they were too busy trying not to laugh. The brunette held Betty by the shoulders and pushed her to the car.

"But V, the party is in the other direction.", she said laughing.

"It's a different way, a shortcut."

Betty screamed excitedly as Veronica opened the car door for the blonde to enter.

"Thank you very much for your help, which was none I should say, since you are too stupid to realize that I am being sarcastic."

The fact that the girl was nervous only made them laugh more, she rolled her eyes and marched nervously to the other side of the car, opening the driver's door and getting into the car.

  •••  

After the girls left, Jughead and Archie decided to leave as well. The two of them walked to Archie's house, talking about life, about Jughead's play until the subject became Veronica.

"I know we're fine but I need to know... Are you in love with her?", Archie asked.

"Nah. I'm... I'm in love... with Veronica? No, no, no, no. Nope. I'm not in love with... Veronica."

"God, you are. Well, that makes two of us, I mean... I'm not in love but I really like her."

"I'm not and you... You should go for it.", Jughead stared at his friend.

"You think? Man, I can't stop thinking about her since that day in the parking lot.", Archie chuckled.

"What day?"

"She was on fire, really. If Betty hadn't sent a message to her we would have done it. Done in the parking lot, in the passenger seat.", he laughed, "And that time inside when was playing The Weeknd we looked at each other and man, I felt it was going to happen. But then Betty cockblocked us again.", Archie rolled his eyes.

Jughead gulped, even though he was angry he didn't let it show. As soon as the two arrived at the redhead's house, Archie invited his friend to enter but Jughead made up some excuse and went on his way.

It was time for him to face his feelings so instead of going to his trailer, Jughead decided to go to the luxury apartment, Pembrooke.

  ••• 

 When he knocked on her door for the second time, Jughead could see the light from the living room being lit, shortly after the door was opened. Veronica stared at him with teary eyes.

"Jughead? What are you doing here?"

"You're okay? What happened?", he asked, holding her face.

Veronica laughed, giving him room to enter.

"Just another chapter in this Mexican soap opera that is my life. Just my parents being my parents."

"Where are they?", he looked around the house as he entered.

Veronica closed the door and went to the kitchen with Jughead behind her.

"I have no idea, they left a note. Important business trip, come back at the weekend, as usual.", she read the little yellow post-it note that was stuck in the refrigerator, "I didn't want to be a part of the family business, but then I thought I never spend time with daddy, that it would bring me closer to him, to both of them. But again I was set aside."

Veronica turned her back to Jughead and wiped some tears, he took a deep breath and turned her back, hugging her next.

"I'm not crying, you smell like onions.", she separated the hug, "I just feel that no matter how hard I try, I have nothing stable in my life. Not even my parents, the only people who pretty much have an obligation to be stable with me.", Veronica leaned against the counter.

"I know it's no big deal, it's not what you want or need but you have me.",Jughead leaned next to Veronica, wrapping his arm around her.

The raven haired girl smiled and hold his hand.

"Thank you, you're a good friend."

Jughead gave a crooked smile trying not to show disappointment. He went to that apartment ready to declare himself to Veronica but ended up being friendzoned.

"So? Why did you come here?", she let go of his hand.

"I was in the neighborhood and I decided to check you... to see if you were okay, you left a little nervous about the party", he laughed.

Veronica stared at him doubtfully but laughed too.

"You're weird ... but in a good way. Thanks again."

"No problem, I think I'd better go... or do you need something?"

"No, I'm fine. Good night, Jones."

Jughead gave the girl an awkward hug and walked away. He thanked the doorman and left the building facing Cheryl who was climbing the last step of the entrance. As soon as she saw him, Cheryl looked with her usual disgusted face.

"Hobo? What are you doing here?", she asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm just leaving.", Jughead said passing through her.

"That's not what I asked", the redhead held his arm, "What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna tell Veronica how I felt about her.", he said sheepishly.

"You mean you were gonna tell her you love her?", she laughed.

Jughead stared at her, that was probably his rock bottom, there was no other reason for him to be having this conversation with Cheryl Blossom.

"In spite of myself, and honestly, many times, in spite of her. I mean, I didn't want to. I kept trying to make it go away but how do you kill a feeling?"

"And I assume you didn't tell her, why?"

"She didn't need my confession, she needed a friend and I just want her to be happy."


	17. The wrong impression

Veronica woke up wanting to do a good deed. She needed a distraction for her family problems and her friends needed help. The first person who appeared in the girl's thoughts was Jughead, after all he had been an incredible friend to her. It was then that imaginary light of great ideas lit up. The brunette got up lively from the bed and went to the bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror she smiled.

"Veronica Lodge is time for you to take your bow and arrows out of the closet, straighten your wings and be a cupid.", she said, excitedly.

Veronica ran back to bed and picked up her cell phone and texted Cheryl and Archie to find them before class in the students lounge.

•••

  
Veronica entered the students' room drinking her coffee and saw her two favorite redhead waiting for her.

"Hey Ronnie.", he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Archiekins, Cheryl", she smiled.

Cheryl smiled back and sat down next to the raven haired girl.

"I didn't understand anything in the message, what do you want to do?", Archie sat in the armchair in front of the girls.

"She want to parent trap Bughead.", Cheryl rolled her eyes.

"Parent trap?", he asked, confused.

"Like the Lindsay Lohan's movie? The twins who want to get their parents back together?", Cheryl asked, shocked by the lack of pop culture that Archie had.

"Oh, yes. So Betty and Jughead are like our parents? In this situation?"

Cheryl rolled her eyes and Veronica nodded, holding her laughter.

"So I was thinking of a party, not with everyone just people close and who won't ruin the plans. For example Kevin, the pussycats, Ethel. Anyone from the football team, please.", I said.

"And where would the party be?", Archie scratched his head.

"I was thinking that it might be in your house?"

"Yeah, anything for them.", he smiled.

  •••  

  
Jughead frowned when he saw the three girls approaching, Cheryl never sat with them for lunch. The boy looked at his friends, Archie and Kevin, but the two were focused on their talk about wrestling.

The three of them sat down and a strange silence settled on the table.

"So, party at my house?", Archie asked.

Everyone stares at Archie confused.

"What?", Jughead asked with his mouth full of burger.

"Party, I was thinking and let's have a party at my house, tonight?"

Jughead looked around and could see that Betty and Kevin were as confused as he was, Veronica and Cheryl were staring at each other. The brunette bit her lip, trying not to laugh as the redhead rolled her eyes.

"Wow Archie, what a spontaneous idea. I think it's great.", Cheryl said, sarcastic.

"I like it, I missed a week without you guys and I need to find out what's going on around here.", Veronica smiled.

"I'm in.", Betty said.

Jughead and Kevin nodded and Cheryl breathed a sigh of relief as she rose from the table and moved into her usual place with the other Vixens.

•••

  
Archie finished fixing the snacks with Kevin and Ethel while the Pussycats picked out the best songs for the party. Someone rang the bell and soon Jughead entered the redhead's house, who stared at him in surprise. Jughead was all dressed up, it was possible to smell the strong cologne that the boy wore, and instead of his usual printed S shirts, he wore a black button-down shirt with a leather jacket over it.

"Wow, Betty is a lucky girl," Archie said patting Jughead's back.

The boy didn't understand but decided not to ask because as soon as he turned he saw Veronica and Betty coming in. Veronica was fixing Betty's skirt while the blonde took off her coat. The blonde girl wore a sequin crop top and a pink pastel skirt with white sandals, her makeup was simple and smooth, her blond hair was loose and straight. The brunette was wearing a black off-shoulder choker top and a plaid mini skirt with her black over the knee boots. Her hair was curly and her lips were red.

Archie wrapped his arm around Jughead's shoulders and laughed.

"Are you going to talk to her or are you just going to stare?", he asked.

"What? Who?"

"Betty! You've been staring since the time she entered."

"I think I'm fine here.", Jughead forced a smile.

It was going to be a long night.

  •••  

  
Hours passed and Jughead continued the same way, leaning against a corner holding the same red cup of hours ago. Veronica rolled her eyes and pulled the boy out of the party, she led him into the garage without answering any of his questions.

After locking the door the raven haired girl pushed him to the wall and began to open a few buttons of his shirt.

"What are you doing?", Jughead held her arms.

"Betty really digs this outsider thing so I'm helping.", she said trying to take off the boy's beanie.

"What? Veronica, stop it. What's going on?"

He released her and the girl folded her arms.

"Okay, it's possible that I'm parent trapping you and Betty. So here's what I'm thinking. Take Betty somewhere quiet, like... like Archie's room!", Veronica said, excitedly.

"Veronica! Wait a second, I really don't think I can go through with this."

"Oh my God, you're really nervous! Which is cute. Look, just be your charming, wonderful self like you've been with me.", she smiled.

"You think I've been wonderful?", Jughead looked away from her doll's eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Look at everything we've been through together. From movies at Bijou to the times you helped me with my daddy issues, business issues and every other issue I had."

They both laughed, Veronica looked into his eyes and smiled.

"If you're that guy with Betty, how could she not love you?", she took his hand.

Someone knocked on the door. Jughead released his hand from Veronica and scratched his forehead in a deep breath as the brunette unlocked the door. Cheryl came in with a smirk and crossed her arms as she stared at Jughead.

"I thought the party was there, are we giving up on the plan?"she asked, wary.

"No! No, Jughead had only a confidence problem but it was solved. I'm going to tell Betty you're waiting her in Archie's room, all right?"

Veronica left before the boy even gave an answer, Cheryl shook her head at Jughead and returned to the party. Inside the house, Betty chatted excitedly with Kevin. Veronica smiled at the sight of the blonde, apologized and pulled the girl into a corner to tell the news.

"So Jughead is looking for you.", she said excited.

"V, that's not funny.", Betty rolled her eyes.

"I'm not joking. Now go find him and see what happens."

Betty smiled excitedly and after drinking the rest of her drink, the blonde went to look for Jughead.

  •••  

  
Jughead went up the stairs and stared at the door to Archie's bedroom, not knowing what to do.

"So? Are you going in or not?"

The boy turned and saw Cheryl with his arms folded at the top of the stairs.

"So? I spread all those chapters for nothing? Are you staying with Betty?", she asked.

Jughead's expression changed in a second, the boy stared at her nervously, not believing what he just heard.

"What is wrong with you? Why did you do that? I mean, I know you don't like me but Veronica is your friend.", he approached the redhead.

"Don't you think you're overreacting here? I mean, I was just trying to help your relationship along. I couldn't handle the lack of action any longer, all those endless pauses and pained stares. So boring. I think she wants you to kiss her too and the fact that you haven't just done it already would be shocking if you weren't, well, you."

"Jughead? Cheryl? What's going on?",  Veronica asked, climbing the stairs.

"Everything's fine. Cheryl was just leaving, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was. I even thought about helping Bughead to come back but then I remembered that I'm me and I don't help anyone, especially Betty Cooper. See you tomorrow."

Cheryl passed the brunette kissing her cheek and left.

"I sent Betty to look for you. Am I just setting her up for disappointment?"

"Do you really want us to get back together?", Jughead asked, stepping forward.

"I just want you to be happy. Tell me what would make you happy, Jug."

Jughead placed one of his hands on Veronica's face, his thumb caressing her cheek. Jughead approached slowly, feeling the girl's breath mixing with his. As soon as their lips touched, Veronica walked away. The girl stared at Jughead, his eyes focused on her mouth. The brunette ran her hand through the boy's hair and kissed him back. The kiss soon intensified, Jughead's hands came down to the girl's waist. Veronica, after pulling off his beanie, wove her hands in the middle of his black hair. His movements were in sync and Jughead smiled every now and then between the kiss. Veronica bit the boy's lower lip and pulled it lightly.

"Unbelievable!"

The two separated in the same second and faced the blonde with tears in her eyes. Betty rolled her eyes and turned, starting to go down the stairs. Veronica ran after her but the girl did not look back.

Jughead took his bonnet on the floor and followed the girls who were already crossing the street toward the blonde's house.

"I was trying to get you two back together. I thought that's what you both wanted. It's not my fault he kissed me.", Veronica yelled.

"Not your fault?", Betty turned to her, "Okay, well, then what is it? C'mon Veronica, tell me! You just wanna take away something that matters to me? Did you even care about Juggie? V, how many times can we fight like this? They say people keep fighting about the same things until it breaks them apart. You know what? Maybe we're there."

Betty turned around again and opened the door of her house, ignoring Veronica's requests. The brunette watched the blonde come into the house and turned, seeing Jughead with her hands in his pocket looking her across the street.

Veronica crossed the street and tried to return to the party but Jughead held her waist.

"I'm sorry Jughead but I can't do this right now, Betty is so disappointed with me and I don't blame her, I was a terrible friend... again.", she said without looking at the boy.

"I know isn't the best time but I need to know what you feel for me. Cause that kiss it wasn't like the last one. You kissed me back, I felt it.", he approached Veronica, with their foreheads touching.

Veronica closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter what you think you felt, because Betty is my best friend and I would never do anything to hurt her. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression."


	18. I have feelings for you

Jughead sighed as he saw the last page of his screen come out of the printer, he joined the page with the others and put it in a folder inside his bag, going to the kitchen next. His father was already sitting down drinking a cup of coffee.

"Is this the screenplay?", FP asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, we're going to start reading today."

"And you're focused for this? I mean, how's everything going with Veronica?"

"We haven't really spoken, I'm busy with the play and she's busy... with whatever she's doing. You know."

Jughead put some waffles on his plate and filled his mug with coffee.

"No, I don't. And you guys kissed.", he said.

"Which is why it's better to stay clear of her. Nothing good could come of us hanging out right now. So if we're not gonna be more than friends, it's too hard to be just friends."

"Well, I have to go work so good luck today."

"Thank you dad."

  •••  

Veronica woke up again in a good mood and with a willingness to settle everything, even if she hadn't been successful last time, the brunette was determined to do the right thing.

First she ordered flowers for Betty and asked to deliver to the blonde' house this morning. The raven haired girl also ordered flowers to be delivered to her house, today was the first reading of Jughead's play and she wanted to give you moral support, friendly support.

Veronica finished packing for another school day and went to the kitchen to have her breakfast, finding a note on top of a box of macaroons, her favorite from New York. She rolled her eyes but kept the box, she could share it with Betty during lunch.

After looking for Betty in the whole school, she found her in the office of the Blue and Gold. Kevin was there with her, Betty rolled her eyes as the brunette knocked on the door and came in with a crooked smile. Veronica put the box of macaroons on the table and opened it. Kevin picked up one, excited and Betty stared at her with her arms folded.

"Betty, I know I've told you this several times but I'm really sorry. I-I don't know what came over me. I'm not sure it even was me, because why would I ever kiss Jughead?"

"Oh, so that's your excuse, multiple personality disorder? Or  you were possessed by an evil spirit?"

"I would never do anything to hurt you.", she took the blonde's hand.

"Too late.", she let go of the brunette.

"Betty there's nothing between me and him, okay?"

"Please Veronica, you clearly have feelings for him."

"This is very good, why don't we stop talking and eat some macarons?", Kevin tried to calm them down.

"Okay, it's a good idea. Give me one, please.", Veronica asked.

"Just take mine. You don't seem to have a problem doing that.",the blonde gave the girl a disgusted look and left.

Veronica rolled her eyes and ran after the girl.

"Wait, I haven't seen Jughead since that party. We don't have feelings for each other.", says Veronica appearing in the hallway.

"This actually proves my point. Whenever you have feelings for someone that you can't deal with, you avoid them.", Betty turned to her.

"I am not avoiding Jughead."

"Okay, well, then if you don't have feelings for him, then spending time with Jughead shouldn't be a problem for him or you."

"It isn't. And I'll prove it to you. By hanging out with him all day. Why don't you come with me?", Veronica says crossing her arms.

"I'm not spending the day with you and Juggie. And what would that prove anyway?"

"That he and I are nothing more than friends. We'll share our views on recent French cinema, I'll insult him and he'll give me sarcastic comments. And there will be no kissing!"

•••

When the last class finally ended, Jughead headed to the school theater to begin reading. He cleared the place, handing out screenplays to everyone who came. First he let the actors read the scene by themselves and then they would all read together.

Jughead stepped off the stage and watched his actors proudly, the shy smile soon disappeared from his face as he saw Veronica entering the place with a vase of flowers in her hands and a smile on her red lips.

"Jones! There you are."

"Veronica, what are you doing here?", he crossed his arms.

"I came here to bring this to you, they are good luck flowers... and I wanted to know if you need any help.", she said excitedly as she handed the vase of pink flowers to him.

"Thank you but I'm fine. You should go, I'm busy and after what happened at Archie's, I think us being together is a recipe for disaster."

"Don't be silly, Jughead. We can get past that and be friends, just like old times.", her smile soon disappeared as she faced the girl who would play Monica, "Wait, these pathetic people are playing us? I mean, really? They look like they work in a thrift store.", she said staring at the actors.

"Look Veronica, you don't have to stay, really.", he said as he sat down in one of the first row chairs, with Veronica sitting next to him.

"Nonsense. We're friends, and friends support each other. Friends aren't afraid to be with each other or feel awkward together. Do you want me to hold your hand for support?", she said trying to grab his hand.

"No!", Jughead got up.

Jughead stared at her for a moment and his legs trembled, he took a deep breath trying to focus on something other than the brunette in front of him. Fortunately Alana, Monica's interpreter, approached.

"So in the scene where Monica and Jona kiss, is that, like, a passionate kiss or is it just a sweet one?"

"I've got this one.", said Veronica running to them excited, "Monica would never kiss Jona passionately, ever! If she had to kiss him at all, it would be like shaking someone's hand or petting a dog."

"I-I don't understand.", Alana looked at Jughead, confused.

"It's because you're listening to the ramblings of a deranged person. Veronica, go home."

"Look, a Monica-Jona kiss would mean nothing. Do you mind if I show her?", she asked him.

"Actually, I do."

"It should look like this.", she said.

Veronica pulled Jughead by the back of his neck and gave the boy a kiss, their lips barely touching. Jughead stared at the brunette in front of him and pulled her back for a kiss. The raven haired girl didn't respond, but then her hands tightened around the boy's neck and their lips moved in synchrony. Veronica comes back to reality and pushes Jughead.

"Y-you weren't supposed to kiss back. You ruined it."

"Yeah, you're right. This is my fault.", he said sarcastically.

The two folded their arms and avoided looking at each other, Alana stepped away slowly without understanding what just happened.

"Hey, you guys know what happened to Betty? She just walked out of here all upset.", Archie asked as he entered the theater.

"Oh, no. Not again!", Veronica sighed.

The brunette grabbed her purse on the chair and ran after the blonde.

  •••  

And there was Veronica, chasing after Betty with the same excuses, as usual. The blonde walked past the front door of the school and started down the steps with the brunette behind her.

"B, wait! Look, it wasn't what it looked like."

Betty turned to Veronica.

"Please, just stop. Just even if it hurts me, be real with me for a second and tell me the truth, that you like Juggie."

"I don't. I have more important things to think about, our friendship and my family business.", Veronica scratched her head.

"You know, I can't do this anymore. I can't stand here and listen to you lie to me and lie to yourself. I'm done."

Betty turned and started walking again, Veronica closed her eyes and let her go. After taking a deep breath, the brunette returned to the theater. Archie was gone, and Jughead was talking to a boy wearing a T-shirt with a letter Z printed on it.

"Jughead! Will you excuse us?", Veronica asked Jona's interpreter.

"No. He can't, I'm in the middle of something here.", Jughead said, harshly.

"But Betty's mad at me because of the kiss, and I-I keep telling her it doesn't mean anything but–"

"That's enough, Veronica.", he interrupted her, "It's enough. Really. And y-you can go if you want.", Jughead turned to Jona.

"No, this is all great. I can use this.", he said excitedly, Veronica gave one of her deadly looks to the boy causing him to change his mind, "Or I can go."

They both waited for the boy to leave and Veronica stared Jughead.

"I really need a friend right now.", she sigh.

Jughead took a deep breath and lowered his head.

"I don't want to be your friend, Veronica. I want more. I want you. And if you don't feel the same way about me, then I don't think we should be seeing each other anymore."

Jughead got up and called the cast for another reading, Veronica tossed a lock behind her ear and left.

  •••  

After the success of the first reading, Jughead decided to go to Pop's for taking a milkshake of victory and also start his new draft, Veronica had given him a lot of material. Speaking of the girl, Jughead stopped as soon as he saw the brunette walking back and forth at the entrance to the restaurant.

"Hey, what are you doing here?", he asked, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Betty's in there, I wanted to talk to her but I'm a little afraid to go in. She's so mad."

"Betty doesn't have anything to be mad about. You said yourself."

Veronica closed her eyes, feeling the chill wind of the night against her face and took a deep breath.

"Well, maybe she does. Maybe she was right.", she said opening her eyes.

"About what?", his heart quickened but Jughead tried to look calm.

"About me denying that I have feelings for you."


	19. It's you

Veronica smiled with relief and Jughead chuckles, not believing what he was hearing.

"I came to see you today to prove that I'm not in denial. One of my specialties."

"It is a unique skill you have.", he smiled.

"It's awful."

"No, it's not awful. It's you. It couldn't be awful."

He gently grabbed my arm and we stared at each other. The bell behind them rang and Betty left the restaurant, Jughead let go of Veronica's hand giving her a good luck glance before entering Pop's.

"So it seems you were right. I do have feelings for Jughead. I'm sorry.", Veronica sighed.

"You don't have to be.", the blonde uncrossed her arms.

"But I won't see him. Not because I'm in denial, but because I care too much about your friendship. You come first.", Veronica said, really meaning it.

Veronica thought that the girls need to stick together and that no one would disrupt their friendship. Yes, she liked Jughead and she thought she might be happy having a relationship with him but Betty was her best friend, the one who was with her at all times, good or bad, since the raven haired girl moved to Riverdale.

"Look, this isn't gonna be easy for me, but at least you're being honest. And if our friendship is real, which I know it is, then we can get through this. You two may face some obstacles, but I'm not gonna be one of them. I don't wanna get in the way of you and Jughead."

Veronica hugged her tightly and Betty responded.

"My parents were in some restaurant, you want to eat a pizza and watch some movies?", the blonde asked as she let go of Veronica.

"Yes, I will love that but I have to do something before. Can you wait?"

"Sure.", she smiled.

Veronica smiled back at the blonde and walked into the restaurant, Jughead was in a booth writing on his laptop. The boy raised his head as the bell rang and looked at her, confused. She came up smiling at the boy.

"So?", he asked.

"We're fine, Betty invited me to pizza and movies."

"That's good.", Jughead looked away from the brunette.

"See you tomorrow?",

He knew that story by heart, everything seems to be finally getting settled for them and Betty appears, and Veronica prefers to protect her friend. He understood her position but couldn't bear to pretend that just being Veronica's friend was enough.

"Sure."

Jughead turned his attention to his computer continuing to write. Veronica rolled her eyes, understanding what was going on in his head. She then walked to his side, lowering herself to the boy's mouth, laiding a kiss on the corner of Jughead's mouth.

"Good night.", she whispered.

 With his eyes fixed on the brunette walking out of the restaurant, Jughead smiled relieved.

Betty and Veronica were finally settled and now only one side of this love square was missing. Jughead closed his laptop and went to the cashier to pay for his coffee. He would sort things out with Archie.

  •••  

  
Jughead rang the bell and moments later his redheaded friend opens the door, shirtless, and invites the Southside boy to enter.  Fred was watching TV in the living room so the two of them went to talk in the garage. Jughead passed his speech mentally,  while Archie told something about training for the next game.

As soon as the redhead closed the garage door, Jughead said in a hurry.

"Okay Archie, I'm going to rip off the band-aid fast. I'm in love with Veronica and I think there's a chance she feels the same."

"What? She told you that? Because she showed me she feels the same as me.", he laughed.

"You're hot for her, I get that but I love her, okay?"

"And you think she loves you back?", Archie asks while putting on a t-shirt.

"Maybe, all I know is that she has feelings for me and that she kissed me.", Jughead said uncomfortably, feeling the mockery in the redhead's voice.

"Well, we almost did more than kiss so.", Archie crossed his arms, "Why don't we ask her how she feels? I saw her with Betty. Come on, just cross the street and we'll figure it out.", he said.

Jughead chuckled, thinking his friend was joking, but when Archie opened the garage door and walked away the boy realized the redhead was serious. Jughead followed Archie to Betty's house and folded his arms as his friend rang the bell several times. Betty opened the door nervously.

"Arch? Juggie? What's going on?"

"Veronica is here?", Archie asked.

Veronica appeared behind Betty without understanding what was happening, she looked at Jughead for answers but he just bowed his head.

"We need to talk, who is going to be? Me or Jughead?"

"What are you talking about Archie?", Veronica laughed.

"I know we have a connection but Jughead said that you have feelings for each other so I want to know, me or him?"

The two guys and Betty stared at the raven haired girl waiting for her decision.

"Archie.", she breathed deeply, "Can we talk?"

Archie smiled relieved, took Veronica's hand and led her to his house. Betty stared at Jughead, who was heartbroken. Before the blonde tried to say anything, Jughead turned his back on her and left. There was nothing else for him there, after all, Veronica had made her decision.

  •••  

  
As soon as he locked the garage door, Archie turned and grabbed Veronica, kissing her with voracity. Veronica grabbed his face and pulled him away, making the redhead look at her, confused.

"I'm not choosing you Archie. I just wanna talk."

"What? Veronica, please–", he held her face.

Archie's sad gaze only made Veronica hate herself even more, her watery eyes looked away from the redhead.

"No, Archie, I'm sorry. I really like you and when I got here it was like love at first sight but then was Betty's and we did become friends, great friends. I care so much about you, I want you to be happy and to be loved but it's not me. I'm sorry."

Archie stared at her blankly, not knowing what to say. Veronica came up, hugging him and whispered several times how she was sorry.

Veronica didn't extend much of her visit and left soon, Betty told her about Jughead and she sighed. It would be a long night. First she tried Pop's but he wasn't there so she headed her way to the Sunnyside trailer park. The brunette knocked on his door but no one answered, luckily the door was unlocked so Veronica came in. 

The living room and kitchen were empty so she kept walking to the back of the trailer, where Jughead's room was. He had his headphones on and was focused on the computer screen. Veronica waved to try to catch the boy's attention, and when she finally got it, Jughead jumped up, pulling out his headphones.

"Veronica? Why are you here? To tell me that you chose Archie? Yeah, I get that."

"That's not why I came.", she approached biting her lower lip.

"So, why are you here?", he asked as he approached.

"I told Archie I don't want to be with him. I rather be with someone else."

Jughead smiled and pulled her, kissing the raven haired girl. For the first time it was a kiss free of worry and fears. For the first time they were completely delivered to each other.

"Wait, this someone else is me, right?", he asked.

They both laughed, Veronica stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"It's you, Jughead."


	20. I love you too

"Are you sure it's not weird to talk about this?", Veronica asked as she licked her straw.

"No V, it's okay. Even because I've moved on.", she smiled shyly.

Betty had met a guy, his name was Harry. He was an aspiring journalist who got an internship at The Register.

"It's weird, he goes to the same school as us and I never noticed him.", Betty put her head in her hands.

"Maybe because you were so focused on Archie and Jughead that you missed great opportunities. Hot opportunities.", Veronica takes a sip of her coffee.

"So, as you were saying...", Betty tried to change the subject.

"Tonight we're going on a double date with Cheryl and Toni, Jughead and I are trying to play cupids. They would be so cute together."

"Who's Toni? He's hot?"

"First  _she's_  really hot, she is an Jughead's old friend who returned to the city, she studies in the Southside. She is like the Southsider Cheryl, the pink haired and lots of leather version of Cheryl. I'm sure it will be lot of hot sex... I want hot sex but Jughead wants to go slowly.", Veronica pouted.

"Wow, all right, we'll talk about the sex problem again.", Betty rolled her eyes.

"Tonight is the night, we go on that date and then we go to his house. It's happening."

"Good luck, I know I'm gonna to get along tonight. If there's a problem Harry that I don't have, it's a sex problem. He's a machine. A love-maker machine.", the blonde chuckled.

  •••  

Archie and Jughead decided to help the redhead's father in his constructions, he needed helpers so the two boys carried stone and earth wheelbarrows all day. Jughead thought it was a good opportunity to spend more time with his friend and to gain some muscle for his girlfriend.

"I mean, of course, I want this. Veronica is amazing, she is beautiful and have a rockin' body but I wanna to take it slowly.", Jughead said as he stacked a bag of sand with the others.

"Okay, don't take it personally, but if I was dating Veronica it would be sex all the time.", he stared at Jughead and whispered, "Seriously, all the time."

"I'm her boyfriend, how can I not take this personally?"

"I'm just saying.", Archie rested his arms on the shovel he held, "Look, just put some scented candles in your room, some The Weeknd songs, Sidewalks and Often get her in the mood, and you're good to go."

Jughead stared confused at his friend, should he worry about how the redhead knew these things?

"I'm just... scared."

"Scared? Of that hot stuff that is your girlfriend? C'mon Jug. Just follow my lead and everything is going to be fine."

Jughead nodded and went to get another bag of sand.

  •••  

Veronica decided to invite the blonde nad her boyfriend to a triple date and Betty accepted right away, the two girls joined Cheryl in Thornhill to prepare for the date. As much as it was just a casual date at Pop's, Veronica was preparing Jughead's dessert. A black lace lingerie dessert.

While the raven haired girl was doing her makeup she looked at Betty through the mirror, shed danced around the room and laughed with Cheryl. The blonde girl was more confident after she met Harry, she was discovering the woman hiding behind the perfect girl next door that she was. Betty wore a white silk top that had a light neckline, a black mini skirt and pink heels.

Veronica turned to see her friends better and laughed to see Cheryl dancing with the blonde girl, she has made an effort to be nicer to Jughead and Betty for Veronic, she has become a more friendly and fun person. Cheryl was really trying to impress Toni, was wearing a red choker crop top with sleeves and leather pants, she said she wanted something more Southsider.

The brunette got up and joined the two friends dancing in the middle of them, Cheryl pulled her closer and the two started dancing embraced. Besides her black lace set, Veronica was wearing a black blazer dress with a tie waist with black high heels.

"Thank you, Ronnie", the redhead smiled.

The alarm clock rang announcing that it was time to go, the three girls grabbed their bags and they left, excited, towards Pop's.

Arriving at the restaurant a pair of blue eyes stared at the three girls and Betty squealed running up to the boy. Harry stood up, running his hand through his neatly tucked up tuft, the blonde jumped into his arms and he spun her around. Cheryl rolled her eyes and pretended to vomit, Veronica laughed but rebuked the girl. When the two girls arrived at the table, Betty and Harry were already devouring each other's faces in a passionate and intense kiss.

After a few minutes of discomfort where the couple continued to kiss and make declarations of love as they caught their breath, Jughead and his pink-haired friend finally arrived. Cheryl gave the brunette a wink, approving her friend's choice.

Jughead looked nervous with his hands in his pocket, Veronica stood up and kissed her boyfriend, introducing the two girls next. Betty and Harry finally stopped and greeted the newcomer.

The date passed fast, all Veronica and Jughead could think about was what would happen next in the boy's house.

"I think it's getting late, isn't it, babe?" Betty asked, fixing Harry's tuft.

"That depends.", he winked at her.

They both laughed at something that the others at the table interpreted as an inner joke. After the two of them left, Veronica and Jughead did the same giving more privacy to the two girls.

  •••  

Jughead took the girl's hand as she climbed the step of the trailer and as soon as she entered, he placed a kiss on her hand.

Veronica looked around, excited, and Jughead wiped the sweat from his hands on his navy blue button-top shirt that Veronica loved.

"I made a playlist for us, I'm going to get my computer.", I gave her a little kiss and went to my room.

Jughead kissed her cheek and ran to his room. As soon as he put his hands on his laptop, Jughead thought how weird and creepy that sounded, did people play playlists for each other or was it disruptive?  _"Here's our playlist and here's the tattoo I did of your face"_ , he thought.

The boy looked at the laptop and thought to say that had no battery, but then there would be no mood. Jughead snorted and took the computer to room before giving up again.

As soon as he saw his girlfriend standing in the middle of the room his legs failed, Veronica was swinging her belt and as soon as she saw the boy she opened her blazer dress revealing her black lingerie pair.

"Okay, we're doing this.", he said, swallowing dry.

He closed his eyes, regretting to have said that, and Veronica laughed.

"Wow, okay then."

She took off the dress and dropped it on the floor as she approached the guy who stood still. First the brunette took the laptop from his hands and placed it on the coffee table. Then Veronica took off his beanie and threw it next to her dress. Jughead swallowed dry as the girl kissed his neck and scratched the back of his neck.

"W-Wait, let me put a song on, I have The Weeknd here.", he said holding her waist.

"What?", she chuckled.

"Yes, Archie mentioned that you like The Weeknd and I bought some scented candles if you want, lavender and vanilla."

"Have you asked Archie for advice on this? Why?", she took a step back.

"Because he is my best friend and, apparently, he knows what you like."

"Yeah, he knew it at a different time. Right now all I need, all I want is you. That's enough for me.", Veronica grabbed his face and kissed him again.

Jughead took off his jacket as Veronica pushed him to the couch. The brunette sat on his lap and helped him unbutton his shirt as she kissed his neck. Jughead pulled her from his lap and laid her down on the couch, down his kisses to the girl's neck. He pushed his socks off his foot as Veronica unbuttoned his pants. Veronica whispered dirty things to Jughead as the boy lowered his kisses to the girl's breasts, still covered in lacy bra.

Jughead spread kisses down Veronica's arm as he lowered the straps of her bra, after the piece was removed he stared at her and smiled. Caressing her face as the girl bit her lip.

"Veronica Lodge, I love you.", I said.

"Jughead Jones, I love you too.", she said.

_"We loved each other. That was the only thing that mattered. Veronica was no longer the girl I just tolerated for being my girlfriend's best friend or being the only person in town for the holidays . She was the girl I watched movies with, the girl I helped with accounting problems, the star of my book, my friend, my girlfriend.  
_ _ _—_ _Jughead Jones__   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all who accompanied my story, for all who voted, commented and even the ghost readers, sorry for any grammar error, english isn't my native language. Just thank you for believing in this book and reading it to the end.


End file.
